Beautiful Vampire
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Gadis manusia bernama Kushimi telah digigit oleh vampire tak dikenal, pada saat itu dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya, kehidupannya berubah drastis. dia menjadi primadona di kota Konoha karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa dan dia akan menjalani kehidupan baru menjadi vampire bersama kedua vampire yang menjaganya RnR! Please!
1. Chapter 1 : New Born

Chapter 1

New Born

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Tragedy, Romance, Crime, Humor pokoknya lengkap

**Pairing** : Minakushi again ( My Parents )

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, tetek bengek semuanya ada !

**Catatan **! : di chapter 1 ini Shisui memberi nama Kushina 'Kushimi Azekawa' ( nama karangan Shisui sendiri ), di chapter ini Shisui menceritakan detik-detik Kushina akan menjadi vampire, pasti Minna bertanya-tanya kenapa Shisui mengganti nama Kushina, ya kan? itu karena disini ciri fisik Kushina berbeda. Disini Shisui menggambarkan Kushina bertubuh sedikit gemuk, matanya berwarna hijau, tubuhnya lebih pendek ( 10 cm lebih pendek dari Kushina ). Cuma rambut, kelakuan kelaki-lakian dan embel-embel kata 'ttebane-nya' saja yang tidak berubah di chapter 1 ini, di chapter selanjutnya baru nama Kushimi akan Shisui ganti dengan nama Kushina. Jadi Gomen yah buat para fans Kushina kalau Shisui mengganti nama Kushina di chapter 1 ini, Shisui cuma ganti namanya buat satu chapter doang kok boleh kan? *tampang puppy eyes*, oh iya..., disini Minato masih belum muncul yah soalnya kan ini detik-detik Kushina menjadi vampire.

Oke langsung saja !

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

**-Kushina POV-**

Halo Minna..., namaku Kushimi Azekawa, aku tinggal di kota yang bernama Konoha. Umurku 15 tahun hampir baranjak 16 tahun sih, hihihi.

Di kota Konoha tempat aku tinggal banyak orang-orang yang sangat ramah-ramah, hampir semua yang tinggal di kota ini murah senyum ( itu menurutku loh..., kalau menurut orang lain? Eemm..., aku tidak tahu, hehehe ).

Aku tinggal di kota ini hanya berdua dengan kaa-san. Saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun tou-san meninggalkan kaa-san demi wanita lain, yah saat itu aku masih tidak mengerti soal insiden itu tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti bahkan sangaaat mengerti. aku membenci tou-san!...sangat benci! Saat aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Jika tou-san tidak mencintai kaa-san, untuk apa dia menikahi kaa-san..., eh kenapa aku curhat yah. Gomen minna aku terbawa emosi jadi curhat deh. Hehehe.

Oke, aku tinggal di jalan Demuno Kara blok 5, aku dan kaa-san membuat ruko disana, minna tahu kan kalau ekonomi semakin tinggi bahkan harga makanan kesukaanku yaitu ramen sekarang naik drastis loh, yang tadinya 150 yen sekarang naik menjadi 250 yen. Hufft..., gara-gara kenaikan yang drastis itu aku harus membela diriku agar jangan terlalu sering makan makanan favoritku itu.

Oh iya, ruko yang dibuat aku dan kaa-san adalah ruko makanan yang menyediakan banyak kare. Dari kare putih seperti nasi, kare pedas, kare kepiting, kare ayam dan sebagainya. Yah lumayanlah dari hasil penjualan kare itu aku jadi masih bisa bersekolah. Aku bersekolah di Koerawa High School. Disekolah itu aku belajar dikelas X-A, banyak pelajar yang ramah-ramah disana... tidak semuanya ramah sih. Ada satu atau tiga orang yang membuatku jengkel.

Tiga orang itu selalu mengejekku tomat tiap aku memasukki kelas, itu karena rambutku yang merah, karena saking jengkelnya aku sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahan emosiku jadi aku memukul mereka semua deh. Dan seminggu setelah itu mereka mulai tidak berani mengejekku lagi.

Tiap pulang sekolah aku selalu mampir ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang hampir habis yang diperlukan untuk membuat kare.

"Shizuka-san, aku memesan telur sekilo, bawang bombay, teh kecap manis, saus tomat, cabai, kepiting, ayam, penyedap rasa dan sayur-mayur yah."

"oh iya, tunggu sebentar yah Kushimi-chan"

Sekitar sepuluh menit aku menunggu akhirnya Shizuka-san si penjaga toko telah datang lagi dan memberikan tas plastik berisikan bahan-bahan yang kupinta tadi.

"ini dia..., oh iya apa dagangan ibumu ramai Kushimi-chan?"

Aku tersenyum saat Shizuka-san bertanya demikian, yah..., aku dan Shizuka-san sudah lama akrab jadi tidak masalah kalau aku bicara blak-blakkan padanya.

"lumayan-ttebane !, kemarin saja kami hampir menghabiskan dua baskom nasi kare"

"wah, hebat dong..., semoga hari ini lebih ramai yah Kushimi-chan?"

"iya, terima kasih Shizuka-san, aku pulang dulu yah"

"ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan yah"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab ucapannya lalu mulai melesat pergi menjauhi toko bernama 'All in One' itu.

Setengah jam aku mengayuhkan sepeda-ku..., akhirnya aku tiba juga dirumah tersayang, ruko kare kami yang berada didepan rumahku masih belum buka berarti kaa-san masih belum mempersiapkan semuanya, bagus lah aku jadi bisa membantunya-ttebane !.

"Tadaima !" teriakku sambil melepaskan sepatuku dan setelah itu memasukki rumahku dengan berlari.

Aku melihat kaa-san sedang membereskan semua bahan-bahan yang perlu dibawa, aku bisa melihat dari jauh kalau kaa-san terlihat sangat lelah sekali. Aku merasa kasihan dengan kaa-san jadi aku lebih baik langsung membantunya saja, soal mengganti seragam..., nanti sajalah kalau semuanya selesai baru aku mengganti seragamku.

Aku berlari mendekati kaa-san dan memeluknya dari belakang sehingga membuat gadis paruh baya yang kusayangi ini tersontak terkejut.

"ya ampun Kushimi..., kamu membuat kaa-san terkejut tahu"

Aku tertawa kecil dibahunya

"hihihi, maaf kaa-san kalau aku membuat kaa-san terkejut. memangnya kaa-san tidak mendengar aku berteriak 'tadaima' tadi di pintu?"

"ah, kaa-san tidak mendengar teriakkanmu Kushimi, er, mungkin gara-gara kaa-san terlalu konsentrasi sama ini kali jadi kaa-san sampai-sampai tidak mendengarmu pulang"

Aku mengerutkan keningku

"memangnya apa sih yang membuat kaa-san konsentrasi sebegitunya sampai-sampai tidak mendengar teriakkan pulangku?"

"ini nih, kaa-san sedang membereskan barang-barang yang perlu dibawa"

"bukannya itu sudah biasa kaa-san?"

"iya sih, hehehe"

"ya ampun kaa-san, ada-ada saja deh. Sini aku bantu"

Saat aku sedang mengambil tissu di kotak bahan disebelahnya..., kaa-san mencegahku dengan memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"kamu ganti pakaian saja dulu, habis itu baru bantu kaa-san"

"ya deh, aku ganti baju dulu yah"

Aku memutar tubuhku memunggungi kaa-san dan melesat menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian.

-x-x-x-x-

Hari sudah malam, aku dan kaa-san akan menutup ruko, hufft...hari yang sangat melelahkan sekali. Tetapi keringatku dan kaa-san membuahkan hasil yang cukup lumayan, hari ini penjualan kare kami laris manis.

Banyak pelanggan yang datang ke ruko kami dan memesan porsi banyak sekali apalagi pelanggan setia kita Chouza, beliau selalu membeli kare kami sangat banyak sekali, kami sangat senang sekali saat dia bilang kalau kare kami ini sangat enak. Besok aku akan berbelanja banyak-ttebane.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku dan kaa-san telah selesai bersih-bersih dan beres-beres, aku dan kaa-san masuk kedalam rumah dengan hembusan nafas kelelahan. Setelah aku dan kaa-san sedang meletakkan bahan-bahan dan barang-barang tersebut kelemari..., tiba-tiba suara telepon rumah berdering keras.

KRIIING...

Kaa-san berjalan menuju telepon rumah dideringan telepon yang keempat.

"iya halo, keluarga Azekawa disini?"

"memesan kare? tapi kita sudah tutup Haruno-sama. Besok saja bagaimana?"

"oh para keluarga Haruno-sama ingin makan kare? Aduh bagaimana ya?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku merasa penasaran dengan siapa kaa-san berbicara, kalau tidak salah dari nada bicara yang kudengar sih..., si penelpon seperti sedang memesan kare, aku berjalan mendekati kaa-san yang masih sedang menyahut-nyahut di telepon rumah tersebut.

"siapa kaa-san?" tanyaku sesampainya disana.

Kaa-san menoleh kearahku dengan tersenyum lalu di menjauhkan telepon rumah tersebut dari telinga lalu menutupi bawah gagang telepon rumah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Haruno-sama memesan kare, Kushimi-chan"

"lalu kenapa? Terima saja kaa-san, kan lumayan buat tambah-tambahan"

"iya sih maunya kaa-san begitu, tapi kan Zabuza-san sudah pulang jadi kare-nya tidak ada yang mengantar"

"biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya kaa-san" kataku menawarkan diri

Kaa-san melebarkan kedua matanya yang sepertinya menandakan dia merasa khawatir padaku.

"tapi Kushimi-chan, kamu kan masih sangat lelah"

Aku tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa kok kaa-san, aku masih bisa kok kalau hanya mengantarkan pesanan saja. Sayang loh kaa-san kalau ditolak?"

Kaa-san menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang mempertimbangkan tawaranku tadi

"ya sudah" bisiknya menyetujui tawaranku lalu dia mengangkat gagang teleponnya kembali dan mulai bicara kembali kepada Haruno-sama.

"baiklah Haruno-sama, Kushimi-chan akan mengantarkannya kerumah anda, terima kasih sudah memesan Haruno-sama"

Kaa-san menutup telepon rumah lalu memandangiku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"kamu yakin tidak apa-apa Kushimi-chan? Kamu tidak merasa lelah sama sekali?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap

"iya kaa-san, aku tidak terlalu lelah kok, ayo kita buat kare-nya"

Saat aku memegang lengannya kaa-san..., kaa-san menahan lengannya sehingga aku tidak bisa menariknya, aku menoleh kearahnya dengan alis terangkat sambil berbisik 'ada apa?', kaa-san menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"kamu tidak usah membantu kaa-san membuat kare Kushimi-chan, biar kaa-san membuatnya sendiri. Kamu terlihat sangat lelah sekali"

Aku tersenyum saat dia berkata demikian, dia memang seorang kaa-san yang baik sekali, aku sangat bangga mempunyai kaa-san yang baik seperti dia. Aku memutar tubuhku lalu memegang kedua tangannya.

"kaa-san..., aku tidak terlalu lelah kok. Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula memangnya pantas kalau seorang anak santai-santai saat kaa-sannya bekerja? Aku ingin membantu kaa-san, aku tidak tega kalau kaa-san bekerja sendirian. Jadi biarin Kushimi membantu kaa-san yah?"

Kaa-san tersenyum lembut padaku lalu dia memelukku sangat eratnya, tidak lama setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya masih dengan tersenyum.

"ya sudah...ayo bantu kaa-san membuat kare" serunya lalu mengajakku kedapur untuk membuat kare.

-x-x-x-x-

**-Normal POV-**

Seorang gadis berambut merah itu keluar dari rumah besar nan indah, rumah itu berdesain rumah Paris lengkap dengan genting yang mengerucut.

"terima kasih yah sudah mengantarkan karenya, karenya sangat enak sekali" ucap gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya sebahu

"iya, sama-sama Haruno-sama" balas Kushimi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menyengir tidak jelas saat dipanggil '-sama' oleh Kushimi, ia merasa kalau ia lebih mulia dari Kushimi dan ditambah lagi ia merasa seperti orang tua jika ditambahi kata '-sama' di namanya.

"heh, jangan panggil aku begitu dong, aku merasa lebih tua darimu padahalkan umur kita kan sama, panggil saja aku Sakura, oke? Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"er..., baik Sakura-chan, namaku Kushimi"

"baiklah Kushimi-chan, salam kenal yah"

Kushimi menyengir sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya

"iya..., salam kenal, ya sudah aku balik dulu yah. Aku takut kaa-san mencariku"

"ya sudah, bye"

Kushimi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu balas berkata 'bye' kemudian dia menuntun sepedanya menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Disetiap perjalanan rasa tidak enak menjalari perasaannya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi, semakin lama perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga membuat Kushimi semakin khawatir, dia terbayang-bayang wajah kaa-sannya saat itu sehingga dia mulai menaiki sepedanya dan mulai mengayuhnya dengan cepat takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada kaa-sannya.

Saat dia hampir sampai rumahnya..., dia melihat ada cahaya terang berwarna jingga dilangit menerangi jalan tempat saat ini dia mengayuhkan sepedanya kemudian muncullah kumpulan asap tebal disuatu titik tersebut, dia merasa asap itu berasal dari rumahnya, perasaan tidak enak itu mulai muncul kembali, dia mengayuhkan sepedanya semakin cepat agar lebih cepat tiba.

Setelah tinggal satu tikungan lagi..., para masyarakat disana saling bolak-balik kepanikkan sambil membawa selang dan air dari rumah mereka masing-masing sambil berteriak 'KEBAKARAN !...KEBAKARAN !' dengan suara sangat panik. Tidak lama kemudian dia melebarkan matanya saat melihat cahaya yang dia lihat itu adalah api besar, dan dia mengenali apa yang dibakar api besar itu.

Dengan refleks dia turun dari sepedanya dengan terburu-buru karena panik sehingga membuat sepedanya itu rusak karena terjatuh terlalu kuat. Dia membelalakkan matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Rumahnya habis terbakar oleh si jago merah. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari ibunya tetapi dia tidak melihat sosok ibunya tersebut, dia berjalan perlahan-lahan mencari ibunya sampai-sampai kabar yang tidak enak didengar terdengar olehnya.

"Kushimi-chan? Kamu masih hidup?"

Kushina memutar tubuhnya kebelakang memunggungi rumahnya yang terbakar dan disaat dia memutarkan tubuhnya..., dia melihat pria brambut panjang berwarna hitam dan mempunyai mata berwarna putih menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hiashi...?" Kushimi dipeluk Hiashi Hyuuga dengan sangat erat sekali sehingga membuat Kushimi membelalakkan matanya.

"syukurlah kamu masih hidup Kushimi...syukurlah, aku sangat senang sekali" bisiknya di bahunya Kushimi sambil terisak-isak.

Kushimi tersontak saat Hiashi mengatakan kata 'kamu masih hidup', dia melepaskan pelukannya Hiashi lalu dia menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"apa maksudmu 'kamu masih hidup'?! dimana kaa-san?!" teriak Kushimi dengan kerasnya.

Sang Hyuuga itu terdiam lama sekali lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang tidak mau menjelaskannya tetapi dia salah kalau dia tidak mau menjelaskannya karena saat itu Kushimi sedang dalam fikiran kacau dan perasaan tidak enaknya soal ibunya telah menjadi-jadi sehingga membuat Kushimi merasa emosi padanya.

Kushimi memukul perutnya Hiashi dengan sangat keras sekali sehingga membuat sang Hyuuga itu terpental sejauh 1 meter.

"katakan dimana Kaa-san?!" teriak Kushimi lagi, Kushimi sedang mengepalkan tangannya kearah Hiashi seolah-olah ingin memukulnya kembali sedangkan Hiashi terpuruk kesakitan di tanah yang dibasahi air yang ditumpahi masyarakat saat membawa ember dan selang untuk memadamkan api.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Hiashi mulai terbangun, dia memegang perutnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kushimi dengan jalan yang juga tergopoh-gopoh.

"disaat aku berjalan menuju rumahmu untuk sekedar bermain, aku melihat kepulan asap terbang melayang keawan, aku merasa kepulan asap itu berasal dari rumahmu. Aku berlari saat itu sambil meminta tolong tetapi aku telat..., setibanya aku disana, api sudah mulai membesar sehingga aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tetapi ketika aku membayangkan dirimu dan kaa-sanmu didalam sedang mencari jalan keluar..., aku jadi ingin masuk tetapi dicegah oleh masyarakat disini. Pada saat itu aku kira kamu dan kaa-sanmu terbakar disa..."

"JADI KAA-SAN ?!"

Hiashi menundukkan kepalanya dengan expresi sedih, karena Kushimi mengerti dengan expresi Hiashi, Kushimi berteriak memanggil 'Kaa-san !' dengan sangat keras sambil berlari ke rumahnnya yang sudah setengah terbakar hangus itu, saat Kushimi berlari..., Hiashi berlari mengejarnya sambil berteriak memanggil namanya, pada akhirnya Hiashi bisa menahan Kushimi ketika jaraknya tinggal 4 meter lagi dari rumah terbakar itu, Kushimi meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan tetapi Hiashi tidak menurutinya. Dia terus memegangnya agar dia tidak bisa berlari lagi.

"lepaskan aku...lepaskan aku !"

"Kushimi tenanglah !"

"KAA-SAN !" teriaknya lalu dia mulai menangis sangat keras.

Pada waktu yang sama dua mobil pemadam kebakaran tiba dan mulai menyemprotkan air ke rumahnya yang terbakar tersebut.

-x-x-x-x-

Kushimi duduk lemas tidak berdaya melihat rumahnya habis dilalap api, yang tadinya rumahnya dilapisi dinding-dinding yang kokoh sekarang hanyalah debu berwarna hitam yang berterbangan terbawa angin, dia menangis tersedu-sedu, dia menangis bukan karena rumahnya terbakar tetapi karena ibunya telah meninggalkannya. Sekarang dia yatim piatu, dia sebatang kara sekarang. Dua jam yang lalu petugas pemadam kebakaran mengabarkan kalau dia menemukan mayat perempuan didalam rumahnya, pada saat itu Kushimi sangat terpukul karena mayat itu adalah mayat ibunya.

Air mata mulai bercucuran di pelupuk matanya, rasa sakit ditinggal ibunya itu sangat membuatnya terpukul, sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?, dia tidak punya rumah, tidak punya keluarga dan sejenisnya, dimana dia harus tinggal sekarang?.

Disaat dia sedang merenung..., tibalah Hiashi, dia duduk disebelahnya sama lemasnya. Hiashi menghusap air mata Kushimi yang terus berlinang dengan sangat lembut sekali, Kushimi tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Hiashi, dia masih memandang rumahnya yang sudah menjadi debu.

"Kushimi sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Lihatlah matamu Kushimi? Sangat sembab sekali"

"aku tidak perduli...hiks...biarin aku kehabisan air mata...aku tidak perduli. Kaa-san sudah meninggalkanku, tou-san juga meninggalkanku, sanak saudarapun tak ada. Sekarang aku sebatang kara didunia ini, aku yatim piatu!. Jika begini lebih baik aku mati"

"ssst...!, kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Kushimi. Kamu tidak sendirian Kushimi, disini ada aku. Aku bisa membantumu, aku ini temanmu. Dengar..., aku sudah bilang sama kaa-san dan tou-san untuk mengajakmu kerumah. Mereka ingin kamu tinggal disana, kamu tidak sendirian didunia ini Kushimi, masih ada orang yang perduli padamu. Kamu mau kan tinggal dirumahku?"

Kushimi menoleh kearah Hiashi dengan expresi masih sedih dan matanya sembab, Hiashi tersenyum lembut lalu dia memeluk Kushimi dengan lembutnya.

"kamu tidak akan sebatang kara, aku janji"

-x-x-x-x-

Kushimi dan Hiashi sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya Hiashi, mereka berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Kushimi berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hiashi mengerti kalau Kushimi saat ini sedang terpukul jadi lebih baik jangan ada pembicaraan dulu.

Disaat mereka berbelok ke pertigaan jalan..., mereka tersontak kaget ketika melihat seorang pria berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan banyak darah bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya berjalan kearah mereka, pria itu bertubuh besar dan mempunyai sabuk aneh yang seperti ular dipinggangnya, rambutnya berwarna oranye dengan gaya mohawk, matanya sayu melihat kedepan dan tidak lama kemudian dia terjatuh dengan sangat kerasnya.

Kushimi dan Hiashi mendekatinya dengan berlari, setibanya disana mereka berdua berjongkok lalu menyentuh pria itu, Kushimi memeriksa nadinya sedangkan Hiashi mengangkatnya agar dia berada dipangkuannya sekaligus dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"tuan...anda tidak apa-apa?" bisik Hiashi sambil menatap orang itu dengan tatapan panik

"dia masih hidup Hiashi" bisik Kushimi sambil menatap Hiashi yang saat itu Hiashi juga membalas menatapnya.

Disaat mereka sedang saling bertatapan..., tiba-tiba suara gumaman pelan si pria itu terdengar di telinga mereka

"d...dda...ddarrah" bisik orang itu

Kushimi dan Hiashi membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

" . , aa...aku...butt.. .uh darrrah"

Kushimi dan Hiashi saling berpandangan lalu mereka berbisik 'darah?' secara bersamaan dengan alis berkerut masih tidak mengerti. Lalu tidak lama kemudian si pria yang terjungkai lemas itu menarik tangan kiri Hiashi dan mulai menggigitnya

GLUP...GLUP...GLUP

"aaarggh !" teriak Hiashi kesakitan, Kushimi melebarkan matanya merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya lalu Hiashi memegang bahunya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak digigit. Tangannya gemetar hebat saat memegang bahunya Kushimi.

"Kushi...mi, lar...ilah" bisik Hiashi sayu.

Karena Kushimi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia melesat berdiri dengan rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya

"LARI !" teriak Hiashi sangat keras, dan pada saat itu Kushimi refleks langsung lari menjauhi Hiashi, tetapi disaat jaraknya sudah menjauh lima meter..., dia mendengar teriakkan histeris Hiashi yang merintih kesakitan.

Dia merasa tidak tega jika meninggalkan Hiashi dengan kondisinya yang sedang tersiksa itu, Hiashi sudah banyak menolongnya, dia adalah satu-satunya teman baik yang Kushimi punya. Dengan jantung berdetak kencang dan keras dia mulai memutar tubuhnya kembali kearah Hiashi dan pria itu berada lalu dia menghela nafas, saat dia menghela nafas..., dia melihat sebuah balok kayu berukuran panjang di sudut tiang, dia mengambil balok tersebut lalu mulai berlari mendekati mereka.

Kushimi memukul kepala si pria itu dengan kerasnya sehingga dia melepaskan gigitannya di tangan kanannya Hiashi, pria itu menatap Kushimi dengan tatapan membunuh tetapi saat itu juga Kushimi memukul kepalanya lagi dan dia terpental satu meter menjauhinya dan Hiashi.

Seketikanya pria itu terpental..., Kushimi mancoba membangunkan Hiashi yang sudah terkulai lemas ditanah tetapi nihil Hiashi tidak terbangun, dia memeriksa nadi-nya..., dia melebarkan matanya terkejut. Hiashi sudah meninggal ditempat.

"dasar kau b****!" teriak pria itu kesal dan mulai berlari kearah Kushimi dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim.

Setibanya disana, pria itu mencekik Kushimi sangat kuat sekali dengan satu tangannya. Pria itu mengangkat Kushimi sampai-sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, Kushimi memejamkan matanya merasa sesak nafas.

"kk...kka...kaamu...bbu...bukkan...mm...mmanu...si a" ucap Kushimi disetiap hela nafas yang masih sedikit leluasa.

Pria itu tertawa kejam lalu melemparkan Kushimi kearah kanan sehingga dia menubruk tiang listrik dengan sangat kuatnya, Kushimi memuntah darah dimulutnya lalu dia terbatuk-batuk. Lagi-lagi pria itu berlari kearahnya secara tidak lazim, dia mencekiknya kembali dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya Kushimi di tiang listrik tersebut. Pria itu menyengir evil padanya.

"aku masih butuh darah, dan sepertinya kamu mempunyai darah yang manis nona" katanya menggoda lalu dia menjilat darah Kushimi yang berada di dagunya yang bekas tadi darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kushimi memejamkan matanya merasa jijik dengan perbuatannya dan dia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"heemm...manis, sepertinya akan sangat nikmat. Bye" ucap pria itu lagi lalu menarik Kushimi dalam pelukannya dan menggigit leher Kushimi dengan rasa haus yang luar biasa.

GLUP...GLUP...GLUP

"aaarrrggh..." teriak Kushimi menjerit kesakitan, matanya mulai sayu dan pandangannya mulai rabun, dia mulai kekurangan darah. 'kaa-san, aku akan menjemput kaa-san' batinnya dalam hati. Pandangannya mulai gelap dan matanya-pun mulai tertutup rapat.

Pria itu melepaskan mangsanya dengan menjatuhkannya tanpa perasaan, gadis yang bernama Kushimi itu terkulai lemas dengan sedikit darah mengalir ditanah tiang listrik tersebut, pria itu menghusap bibirnya yang dipenuhi darah dengan punggung tangannya, dia tertawa lega lalu mulai berlari.

Seketikanya jaraknya sekitar 10 meter menjauhi dua mangsanya itu..., tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berambut merah jabrik menubruknya dengan siku tangan kanannya dan membenturkannya ke dinding terdekat.

Pria itu melebarkan matanya ketakutan seketika melihat siapa orang itu, matanya berwarna biru dan tajam, seringaian kesal muncul dibibirnya.

"Arashi ! dua manusia ini meninggal !" teriak seorang gadis yang memeriksa Kushimi dan Hiashi, rambutnya berwarna merah juga, tubuhnya ramping dan seksi. Matanya berwarna biru terang sama seperti mata pria berambut merah jabrik tersebut.

Sejenak pria berambut jabrik berwarna merah itu menoleh kearah gadis itu lalu berteriak

"sembunyikan mereka Sara !, dan bersihkan darahnya. Jangan sampai manusia lain melihat mereka"

Setelah itu dia memandangi pria berambut mohawk itu kembali, pria berambut mohawk itu menelan ludahnya penuh kepanikan, giginya gemelatuk seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kedinginan.

"Jirobou, kau tahu kalau menghisap darah manusia itu dilarang sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu?"

"iiiyyya, ttapi saya sedang dalam masa kritis Arashi-sama"

"siapa suruh kau melawan orang yang diatas lebih tinggi darimu? Maaf sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi karena hal ini memang tugasku jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya"

Si pria berambut mohawk itu merinding dan dia panik setengah mati, dia berusaha meronta tapi gagal. Tenaga pria didepannya itu lebih kuat darinya. Pria brambut merah jabrik yang dikenal Arashi itu merapatkan sikunya lebih kencang lagi kelehernya sehingga membuat pria berambut mohawk itu merintih kesakitan dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi es lalu Arashi melayangkan tangan kirinya ke kepalanya lalu memukulnya sangat keras ketika es itu menjulur kekepalanya, dan kepalanya-pun putus dari tempatnya.

Arashi menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh pria tanpa kepala itu lalu pria tanpa kepala itu lumer menjadi air, Arashi mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian gadis berambut merah yang dikenal dengan nama Sara telah memanggilnya, Arashi berlari mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim.

"ada apa Sara?" tanyanya di tiang listrik tempat dimana Sara dan Kushimi berada

"pria yang disana memang sudah meninggal dan sudah kuamankan..., tapi gadis ini..., dia belum meninggal"

Arashi melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sara

"apa maksudmu?"

"dia telah berubah menjadi Vampire..."

TBC

A/N : Fic chapter 1 'Beautiful Vampire' selesai \('-')/, er..., sebenarnya sih nih fic sudah lama Shisui buat tapi Shisui berfikir akan mengudate-nya setelah fic 'guru biolaku ! I LOVE YOU' tamat, tapi daripada fic ini buluk di laptop Shisui, lebih baik Shisui update deh, hehehe. Tunggu cp selanjutnya yah Minna-san

JAA-MINNA`SAN


	2. Chapter 2 What Hapenning to me!

Chapter 2

What Happening to me!

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan milik Shisui, tapi fic ini asli punya Shisui, hehehe

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Tragedy, Romance, Crime, Humor, Friendly and many more

**Pairing** : Minakushi again ( My Parents in Manga! ) :D

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typo (s), pokoknya tetek bengek semuanya ada deh!

**Thanks Already Read My Fic**

**Crizky UzuNami**

**Aika Licht Youichi**

**Puthry Azzahra**

**RenCaggie**

**Rimadhani Hime**

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire**

**Fran Fryn Kun**

**And Silent Readers... :)**

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Arashi menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh pria tanpa kepala itu lalu pria tanpa kepala itu lumer menjadi air, Arashi mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian gadis berambut merah yang dikenal dengan nama Sara telah memanggilnya, Arashi berlari mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim.

"ada apa Sara?" tanyanya di tiang listrik tempat dimana Sara dan Kushimi berada

"pria yang disana memang sudah meninggal dan sudah kuamankan..., tapi gadis ini..., dia belum meninggal"

Arashi melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sara

"apa maksudmu?"

"dia telah berubah menjadi Vampire..."

Chapter 2

Gadis yang bernama Sara dan pria berambut merah jabrik bernama Arashi menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, fisik gadis berambut merah yang meninggal itu tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi karena kehabisan darah, sekarang telah merona kembali, jerawat di wajahnya pun menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya terbentuk menjadi lekukan-lekukan yang ramping, tinggi tubuhnya menaik menjadi lebih tinggi 10 cm dari sebelumnya, luka-luka yang berada di tubuhnya hilang seketika termasuk luka gigitan vampire yang menggigitnya, wajahnya pun telah berubah menjadi lebih menawan dan lebih cantik. Tetapi anehnya hanya rambut merahnya saja yang tidak berubah warna ataupun berbubah bentuk. Dan tidak lama setelah itu deru nafas mulai terhembus di hidungnya yang mancung.

Arashi berjalan satu langkah mendekati gadis yang terperungkup tidak bergerak ditanah itu, sesampainya disana dia memeriksa denyut nadi-nya dengan teliti. Dia bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah dia telah mengerti suatu hal.

Arashi menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Sara yang masih menatapnya dan gadis itu secara bergantian.

"kau benar..., gadis ini menjadi Vampire"

Sara berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok disebelah Arashi

"apa pikiranmu sama denganku? Apa dia itu..."

"itu mustahil Sara!, itu hanya mitos!"

"tapi, dia buktinya. Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup kembali setelah digigit oleh Vampire"

Arashi menolehkan kepalanya sejenak kearah gadis berambut merah yang terperungkup di tanah tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"mustahil, ini mustahil" bisiknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"aku tahu kamu masih tidak percaya dan begitupula aku..., tapi apa penjelasan yang tepat untuk kejadian ini selain itu coba?"

Arashi mengerutkan keningnya lalu melesat berdiri sambil menarik nafas panjang, dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada masih dengan menatap gadis itu dengan seksama.

"aku masih belum percaya soal itu tapi daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita membawanya pulang. Kamu tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang 'New Born' tidak ada yang membina"

Sara menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dia setuju dengan sarannya Arashi, setelah Sara menganggukkan kepalanya..., Arashi menggendong gadis itu dengan gendongan 'bridal style' dan mulai berlari menjauhi jalanan itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim disusul dengan Sara.

-x-x-x-x-

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus jendela persegi di sebuah kamar, cahaya matahari tersebut menyinari tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan empat penyangga di setiap sisi tempat tidur tersebut, dinding kamar tersebut bertekstur kotak-kotak berwarna ungu, lantainya terbuat dari keramik pilihan dan mempunyai terkstur yang abstrak disetiap satu persegi keramik tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang tertidur disana membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan, dia menguap kecil lalu meregangkan tangannya disaat dia melesat duduk di tempat tidurnya, matanya yang berwarna violet cerah masih sangat sayu dan lemas menandakan kalau dia masih mengantuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian matanya tiba-tiba melebar dan dia refleks menggerakkan kepalanya ke segala arah, dia merasa heran dengan tempat itu. Dia menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal diikuti dengan alis berkerut.

"bukannya aku sudah mati? Kenapa aku berada disini?" tanya Kushina pada diri sendiri.

Disaat itu tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dibelakang pintu kamarnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"kamu belum mati Kushina, kamu berada di rumahku"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengerutkan keningnya disaat dia mendengar suara tersebut lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana suara itu berasal, yaitu dibelakang pintu kamarnya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dari pintu tersebut, dia tersenyum kearahnya dengan sangat indah sekali. Gadis tersebut berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah kaki yang anggun dan mempesona.

"siapa yang kamu sebut Kushina?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Kushina tadi disaat gadis berambut merah itu duduk disampingnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambut gadis yang dipanggil Kushina tadi.

"kamu? Siapa lagi?"

"maaf, tapi aku bukan Kushina..., tapi Kushimi"

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa kecil sedangkan gadis yang mengaku kalau namanya Kushimi mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran.

"iya aku tahu, tapi mulai sekarang namamu bukanlah Kushimi lagi tapi Kushina"

Kushimi mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, dia merasa marah dengan gadis didepannya karena dengan seenaknya saja dia merubah-rubah namanya, tapi pada saat itu dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya agar jangan meledak dulu karena dia butuh lebih banyak penjelasan darinya soal apa yang terjadi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"sekarang kamu bukanlah Kushimi lagi, kamu sudah berbeda."

"berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda?"

Diam sejenak

"kamu itu sekarang Vampire"

Kushimi melebarkan matanya merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya lalu

5 detik...

4 detik...

3 detik...

2 detik...

1 detik...

"HAHAHAHAHA...!" gadis bernama Kushimi itu tertawa sangat geli sekali, suara tawanya sangat lucu sekali, terkadang tawanya rendah dan terkadang keras. dia memegang perutnya yang perlahan-lahan sakit dan air mata-pun bercucuran dimatanya karena sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya.

**Meanwhile...**

Dilantai satu dimana Arashi sedang makan, dia sampai tersedak tidak karuan saat meminum susunya karena terkejut mendengar suara gelak tawa yang keras itu secara tiba-tiba sehingga keluarlah kembali susu yang diminumnya itu dari hidungnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan melesat berlari mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian dikamarnya.

**Kembali lagi ke kamar...**

Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Sara itu sweatdrop saat melihat gadis itu tertawa dengan bebasnya, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu meskipun dalam keadaan geli-pun dia tidak pernah seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian tawa Kushina semakin merendah, dia menghusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dia masih tertawa kecil karena masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sara sebelumnya padanya.

"hehehe, apa kamu bercanda-ttebane? Di tahun seperti ini masih saja ada yang percaya dengan mitos itu?"

Sara menjadi kesal saat itu, dia mendengus lalu memegang bahunya agar Kushimi bisa menatapnya.

"dengar yah..., Vampire itu memang benar-benar ada!"

Kushimi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mengejek seolah-olah dia menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sara itu hanya hal sepele.

"ya...ya...ya"

"aku buktinya! Dan kamu juga!"

"oke, terserahlah-ttebane" balas Kushimi lalu menarik tangan Sara menjauh dari bahunya.

Sara mendengus kesal kembali.

"apa kamu ingat kejadian semalam?"

Ketika Kushimi mendengarnya berbicara demikian..., dia tersontak terkejut lalu menoleh kearahnya dengan mata dan mulut yang melebar. Sara tersenyum licik 'sekarang kamu terkejut kan? Hehehe' batinnya merasa menang.

"semalam ada seseorang muncul kan? Dia menggigitmu tepat dilehermu, tepat dimana seluruh aliran darah mengalir, apa kamu ingat?"

"bagaimana..."

"aku berada disana bersama kakakku pada saat kamu hilang kesadaran"

Kushimi menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpaling dari wajah Sara.

"dan pada saat itulah kami membawamu karena kamu sekarang Vampire. Seorang Vampire 'New Born' harus ada yang membina agar dia tidak menjadi Vampire yang skandal yang tidak bisa mengendalikan fikirannya saat mencium darah" lanjutnya

Kushimi melebarkan mulutnya sambil menggeleng tidak percaya

"aku...seorang Vampire?" bisik Kushimi sangat pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"sekarang kamu percaya kalau kamu adalah Vampire kan?" tanya Sara sambil memegang bahu kirinya Kushimi.

Kushimi melepaskan tangannya Sara yang berada dibahunya dengan sangat kasar sekali, lalu dia menatap Sara dengan tatapan marah sekaligus sedih.

"jauhkan tanganmu dari bahuku!, aku bukanlah Vampire! Vampire itu hanya mitos!. Aku tidak percaya!" teriak Kushimi sambil melesat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"tapi kamu sudah tahu kan kalau orang yang semalam itu..."

"DIAM!, kamu sudah seenaknya saja mengatakan aku adalah Vampire, aku manusia!"

"Kushina..."

"aku Kushimi!, sudah seenaknya saja mengganti nama orang. Memangnya kamu siapa?!"

Bibir Sara bergetar hebat kehabisan kata, dan pada saat itu juga Kushimi melesat keluar dari kamar dengan berlari, Kushimi mendengar teriakkan Sara yang memanggilnya saat dia melesat keluar dari kamar itu tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, dia tetap berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Disaat Kushimi memegang kenop pintu..., tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"kamu mau kemana Kushina?"

Kushimi menajamkan matanya kearah pria berambut merah yang berada disebelah kirinya itu, dia mendengus lalu melepaskan pegangan pria itu di pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kasar sekali.

"namaku Kushimi! Bukan Kushina-ttebane!" teriaknya lalu melesat membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Arashi tidak mengejarnya..., dia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lima detik setelah itu..., Sara berada dibelakangnya dengan mulut yang melebar.

"kenapa kamu tidak mencegahnya?"

"dia berbuat kasar padaku"

Sara menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan jijik

"Cuma itu saja..., ya ampun Arashi kamu itu pria atau bukan sih? Masa begitu saja sudah menyerah, awas biar aku kejar"

Disaat Sara ingin berlari..., pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Arashi. Sara menoleh kearahnya yang saat itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa?"

"biarkan dia bebas untuk hari ini, kurasa dia masih belum menerima kita"

Sara melepaskan pegangannya lalu menatapnya dengan deathglare

"lalu bagaimana kalau dia bertindak ceroboh diluar sana?"

Arashi membalas menatapnya dan pada saat itu mereka bertatapan sangat lama sekali.

**-Kushina POV-**

Aku berlari menuju sekolahku karena yang ada di benakku hanya gedung sekolah, air mataku terus mengalir di setiap aku berlari. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku, kenapa hal-hal yang buruk selalu terjadi padaku? Pertama tou-san meninggalkanku dan kaa-san demi wanita lain, kedua kaa-san meninggal, dan ketiga aku menjadi Vampire!.

Aku merasa seperti orang yang selalu terkena kesialan, hiks...ya Kami-sama! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku!, apa salahku kenapa aku harus mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini Kami-sama! Hiks.

Aku berhenti berlari disaat aku tiba tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Koerawa High School, tempat dimana aku bersekolah. Anehnya saat aku berlari dan tiba disini..., keringat bercucuran diseluruh wajahku tetapi aku tidak merasakan rasa lelah sama sekali, apa ini kekuatan Vampire?.

Para murid disekolah ini sedang berjalan memasukki sekolah dengan mengobrol bersama temannya, aku berjalan memasukki sekolahku sambil menggerakkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri bermaksud mencari teman-temanku untuk meminjamkanku baju karena aku berencana untuk bersekolah hari ini, disaat aku memasukki gerbang sekolah..., seluruh tatapan siswa yang kulewati memandangiku tidak terkecuali satpam dan guru yang baru datang. Mereka memandangiku dengan mulut melebar dan mata yang berbinar-binar seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh mereka. Aku merasa gugup karena dilihati mereka semua, apa ada yang salah denganku? Aku memeriksa tubuhku yang saat ini memakai kaos oblong berwarna biru dan rok dibawah lutut, entah baju siapa ini? Mungkin baju gadis berambut merah tadi, tapi kurasa pakaian ini sopan kok dan lagi tidak ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan di seluruh tubuhku ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil pada mereka yang melihatku..., aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi aku tersenyum saja pada mereka, disaat kepalaku kugerakkan kekiri..., aku melihat Aoi dan Anko sedang duduk-duduk di bangku dekat pohon peach sambil mengobrol-ngobrol sesuatu.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka lalu melambaikan tanganku kearah mereka, semoga saja mereka mempunyai seragam yang nganggur untuk kupakai.

"Aoi, Anko!" sapaku lalu berlari kearah mereka.

Mereka berhenti mengobrol lalu menatapku yang sedang berlari kearah mereka dengan alis berkerut.

"hai Aoi, hai Anko, apa kabar? Er..., langsung saja yah. Begini...apa kalian masih mempunyai seragam yang menganggur? Kalau ada aku pinjam dong, soalnya aku ingin sekolah sekarang, kalian tahu kan kalau aku mempunyai semangat sekolah yang membara-ttebane!, kalau boleh sih aku juga ingin numpang mandi dirumah kalian, hehehe" kataku dengan cepat lalu menggarukkan belakang kepalaku merasa karena aku malu dikata terakhirku.

Aoi dan Anko saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan alis berkerut seolah-olah mereka berdua seperti orang yang tidak mengenaliku.

"siapa yah?" tanya Anko.

DEG...

Aku tersontak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? tidak mungkin kalau mereka tidak mengenaliku. Pasti mereka bercanda, yah..., itu pasti.

"aku Kushimi-ttebane!, masa tidak mengenaliku sih?"

Lagi-lagi mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain lagi.

"Kushimi? Kushimi mana?" tanya Anko lagi.

"a...akku...ini aku! Kushimi Azekawa! Teman kalian"

"Kushimi Azekawa? Heh! Kamu jangan mengada-ada ya? Kushimi Azekawa itu temanku dan baru saja semalam dia meninggal karena terjebak didalam rumahnya yang terbakar, seenaknya saja mengaku-ngaku kamu itu Kushimi! Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" balas Aoi dengan kasar lalu melesat berdiri mendekatiku dan mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh ketanah.

Aku merasa sakit saat kedua sahabatku mengatakan aku sudah meninggal, padahal aku berada tepat didepannya, kenapa mereka mengatakan kalau aku sudah meninggal?, aku merasa air mataku menetes karena aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatiku ini karena mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu Aoi? aku selamat dalam kejadian kebakaran yang semalam itu"

"BULLSHIT!, sudah kubilang jangan mengaku-ngaku!" teriaknya sambil menangis lalu dia mengangkat kakinya kearahku seolah-olah dia sedang bersiap ingin menendangku.

Anko mencegahnya dengan memeluknya sehingga dia menjauh dariku yang masih terduduk ditanah, mereka berdua mengeluarkan air matanya.

"sudah Aoi...hiks...sudah...hiks, jangan hiraukan saja dia. Ayo kita pergi saja"

Mereka pergi meninggalkanku yang masih duduk ditanah, hiks...kenapa mereka bisa berkata seperti itu...hiks, apa yang terjadi?

"butuh bantuan?"

Suara itu...?, aku mendongahkan kepalaku menatap pria yang ingin membantuku, tidak salah lagi..., dia adalah Rock-lee. Pria yang mempunyai rambut seperti mangkuk dan mempunyai alis yang sangat tebal, pria yang selalu menggangguku di kelas dan mengejekku tomat. Dia menyengir padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya, cengirannya itu menyilaukan mataku. Disaat aku menghusap air mataku dan aku menerima ulurannya dan berdiri, aku berkata 'terima kasih' padanya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"yah, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"kamu mengenaliku kan Lee? Ya kan?" lanjutku

Lagi-lagi dia menyengir

"tentu saja aku mengenalimu"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, dua orang dibelakangnya yaitu teman segengnya itu menatap kami dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sama seperti mata semua yang menatapku.

"wah boss, boss mengenalinya?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku merasa heran, dua orang dibelakangnya itu tidak mengenaliku tapi kenapa Lee mengenaliku, apakah cum...hah!

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku sangat erat tanpa izinku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Lee?

"aku senang bertemu denganmu"

Aku melebarkan mataku terkejut, 'senang?' apa maksud dari perkataannya, aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa, setelah aku terlepas dari pelukannya..., aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan deathglare, kenapa dia memelukku seenaknya saja seperti itu? aku merasa direndahkan olehnya.

"apa maksud dari kata 'senang'-mu itu?"

"aku senang bertemu pacarku"

Seluruh pria disini menatap Lee dengan tatapan..., entahlah aku tidak tahu.

"aku bukan pacarmu-ttebane!"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku merasa emosi padanya, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku berlari kearahnya dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga di perut, dia terpental sejauh tujuh meter dariku. Dua temannya atau bisa dibilang geng-nya berlari mendekatinya yang saat itu Lee mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya. Aku melebarkan mulutku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, aku menatap tangan kananku sendiri yang saat ini gemetar hebat, apa yang ini juga kekuatannya Vampire?

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah seorang guru yang mendekati Lee, guru tersebut menyuruh dua gengnya itu membawa Lee masuk kerumah sakit. Setelah itu guru itu menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan deathglare, aku sweatdrop lalu berlari keluar sekolah sebelum aku benar-benar habis.

-x-x-x-x-

-**Normal POV-**

Kushimi duduk di pinggir pantai dengan lutut dipeluknya dan wajahnya disembunyikan dilututnya, dia menangis di ringkupannya. Rasa sedih dan rasa bingung berkumpul dibenaknya, dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa teman-temannya tidak ada yang mengingatnya? Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padahal sebelum kejadian itu..., semuanya baik-baik saja.

Disaat Kushimi sedang menangis tersedu-sedu..., tiba-tiba rasa haus di tenggorokkannya merajalela. Tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering dan sangat panas sekali. Dia butuh minum tapi dia merasa bukanlah air yang dia ingin minum, dia ingin minum sesuatu yang lain, dia ingin meminum hal yang berbau amis. Jantung Kushimi berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dia memegang tenggorokkannya sambil merintih 'haus' ditiap detiknya.

Dia berbaring direrumputan lalu berguling-guling tidak menentu karena tenggorokkannya terasa panas. Pada saat yang sama..., si Arashi muncul sambil membawa botol plastik yang berisi air yang sangat kental berwarna merah. Arashi mendekatinya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya Kushimi sedikit untuk bisa membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

"minum...minum ini, cepat"

Kushimi masih memberontak tapi disaat dia mencium aroma yang enak keluar dari botol itu..., dia langsung berhenti memberontak dan mulai meminumnya penuh nafsu.

GLUP...GLUP...GLUP

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kushimi kembali normal lagi. Dia menjilati sisa-sisa minuman berwarna merah itu dibibirnya dengan penuh nikmat lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya merasa lega lalu dia melesat duduk kembali.

"sudah lebih baikkan?"

Kushimi menganggukkan kepalanya

"iya, ngomong-ngomong minuman apa yang kamu bawa? Enak banget-ttebane"

"darah sapi?"

Kushimi tersontak terkejut lalu dia refleks batuk-batuk berusaha untuk memuntahkan minuman yang tadi diminumnya.

"tidak ada gunanya, ususmu menyukainya"

Kushimi menoleh kearahnya dengan alis berkerut

"darah memang makanan pokok Vampire, jadi memang sudah biasa" lanjutnya

Dia mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam karena merasa jijik, wajahnya menjadi pucat seperti orang sakit ketika membayangkan dia terus-menerus meminum darah.

"apa tidak bisa digantikan dengan yang lain?"

"bisa, tapi butuh berlatih dengan giat"

"apa makanan alternatif itu?"

"makanan manusia tentunya, tapi itu akan sulit. Seperti yang kukatakan..., butuh berlatih dengan giat"

Kushimi menundukkan kepalanya lalu dia mengingat sesuatu, dia ingin menanyakannya pada Arashi.

"kenapa seluruh teman-teman yang kukenal tidak ada yang mengenaliku?"

"itu karena..."

"itu karena aku yang melakukannya" suara gadis memotong perkataannya Arashi dibelakangnya. Arashi dan Kushimi menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Sara yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

'jadi kamu!' batin Kushimi kesal lalu mulai melesat berdiri dan memukul Sara dengan sangat kencangnya sehingga Sara terpental empat meter, disaat Kushimi ingin berlari untuk menyerang Sara lagi..., Arashi mencegahnya.

"jangan!, aku yang menyuruhnya"

Pukulan yang tadinya untuk Sara sekarang berbalik ke Arashi, dia terpental lima meter jauhnya.

"dengar..., aku rela dipukuli tetapi ini demi kebaikanmu" sahut Sara sambil melesat berdiri, luka bekas pukulannya Kushimi dengan cepat langsung sembuh.

"kebaikan apanya?! Kamu malah membuatku benar-benar sendiri"

"kamu tidak sendiri Kushimi, disini ada aku dan Arashi. Kamu bisa menganggap kami keluargamu"

Kushimi tersontak saat Sara berkata demikian.

"dengar..., jika Sara tidak mengubah memori temanmu, maka mereka akan merasa bingung padamu karena kamu berubah menjadi orang lain, dan menurutnya itu tidak masuk akal sehingga identitas kita sebagai Vampire akan terbongkar dan habitat kami akan terancam. Kamu bukanlah orang yang dulu lagi Kushimi, kamu berbeda sekarang" sahut Arashi yang sudah berada disebelahnya, lukanya juga sudah sembuh.

"apa maksudmu berbeda?"

Sara memegang kedua bahunya.

"mengacalah di danau, kamu akan mengetahuinya"

Kushimi memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sara dan Arashi lalu mengaca di danau seperti yang diperintahkan Sara, memang genangan air di danau tersebut membuat wajah Kushimi tidak teratur di danau tetapi dia bisa menyadari kalau wajahnya berubah, wajahnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia memegang wajahnya yang tanpa jerawat lalu menyentuh matanya yang berubah warna menjadi warna Violet, lalu dia menatap jemari-jemarinya yang lebih lentik dari sebelumnya.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau jemari-jemarinya berubah dan tubuhnya-pun lebih ramping, dia melesat berdiri dan menatap Arashi dan Sara lagi, mereka berdua berjalan mendekatinya.

"ikutlah bersama kami, kami akan menjagamu dan menjadi keluargamu"

"dan ubahlah nama kamu demi keselamatanmu dan kami"

Kushimi menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian sangat lama sekali lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan dia setuju.

"baiklah, jadi siapa namaku?"

Sara dan Arashi saling bertatapan lalu menyengir satu sama lain lalu berteriak

"Kushina Uzumaki...!"

TBC

A/N : "pengumuman...pengumuman, UN tinggal seminggu lagi, mohon mempersiapkan diri anda", yah..., kayaknya dari pengumuman itu Shisui gak bisa nongol dulu deh dalam seminggu di ff, Shisui butuh mempersiapkan UN nih. Jadi mungkin lanjutan Guru biolaku sama beautiful vampire akan Shisui update abis UN. Doa'in Shisui yah agar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan-ttebane, amiin.

Jaa-Minna`san

Dibawah ini adalah re : Reviews

**Crizky UzuNami : **makasih yah review-nya Crizky-chan, iya aku juga merasa kasihan sama bundaku *plak*. Iya Crizky-chan, di chapter diatas Kushina sudah balik jadi dirinya sendiri, em kalau Minato bagaimana yah...? kalau yang itu masih rahasia dong Crizky-chan, hehehe :).

**Aika Licht Youichi :** iyasudah Aika-chan, jika masih ada yang salah huruf kapitalnya gomen yah, soalnya Shisui tidak terlalu jago dalam EYD, hehehe. Oh iya, makasih Reviewnya

**Puthry Azzahra : **ah masa sih?, Shisui beneran tidak tahu deh, hehehe. Makasih Reviewnya

**RenCaggie : **iya Ren-san..., ini sudah update. :) Makasih yah reviewnya.

**Rimadhani Hime : **menurut Rimadhani-chan apa chap diatas penjelasan masih kurang? Kalau kurang PM Shisui yah, makasih atas review-nya.

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire : **makasih atas pujiannya immah-chan, jangan bosen-bosen review yah.

**Fran Fryn Kun : **hehehe, makasih atas pujiannya Fran-san. ini sudah update kok. :)

Er..., kalau masalah update cepat kayaknya Shisui tidak bisa janji deh. Gomen yah m(_ _)m.


	3. Chapter 3 : New School, New Friend

Chapter 3

New School, New Friends

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Tragedy, Romance, Crime, Humor, Friendly and many more

**Pairing** : Minakushi again ( My Parents in Manga! ) :D

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typo (s), pokoknya tetek bengek semuanya ada deh!

**Thanks Already Read My Fic**

**Crizky UzuNami**

**Aika Licht Youichi**

**Puthry Azzahra**

**RenCaggie**

**Rimadhani Hime**

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire**

**Fran Fryn Kun**

**And Silent Readers... :)**

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Dia tidak menyadari kalau jemari-jemarinya berubah dan tubuhnya-pun lebih ramping, dia melesat berdiri dan menatap Arashi dan Sara lagi, mereka berdua berjalan mendekatinya.

"ikutlah bersama kami, kami akan menjagamu dan menjadi keluargamu"

"dan ubahlah nama kamu demi keselamatanmu dan kami"

Kushimi menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian sangat lama sekali lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan dia setuju.

"baiklah, jadi siapa namaku?"

Sara dan Arashi saling bertatapan lalu menyengir satu sama lain lalu berteriak

"Kushina Uzumaki...!"

Chapter 3

Kushina berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya sangat pucat dan matanya sayu seperti orang yang keracunan.

"huwee..." muntahnya di toilet sambil memegang perutnya.

Dia sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya sudah empat kali berturut-turut, dan saat ini yang kelima kalinya. Perutnya terasa panas sekali saat memuntahkan isi perutnya, ususnya seolah-olah melilit dan mengerut saat Kushina memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke toilet.

Setelah dia selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya..., dia merintih-rintih menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari perutnya.

"ya ampun ternyata tidak mudah, baru kali ini aku memakan nasi kari rasanya seperti makan daging busuk" bisiknya di tengah-tengah rintihan sakitnya.

"sudah kubilang ini akan sangat sulit" sahut Arashi dipintu lalu dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggiran pintu.

Kushina menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan yang masih sayu lalu dia berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, Kushina berjalan mendekati Arashi sambil menghusap-husap perutnya.

"ayo kita lanjutkan"

Arashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kushina.

"hmm, kamu mau lagi?"

"tentu saja-ttebane, aku tidak mau terus-terusan minum darah sapi-ttebane!"

Arashi tersenyum kecil

"oke"

Lagi-lagi...

"HUWEE..."

Deru nafasnya yang menandakan dia sudah tidak kuat lagi membuatnya menyandarkan kepalanya disisi pinggiran toilet dengan tangan kanan di bawah dahinya. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat berat sekali, seluruh isi perutnya sudah habis dibuangnya termasuk dengan ampas-ampasnya. Di perutnya sudah kosong melompong.

"mau melanjutkan?" tanya Arashi di sebelahnya

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dia menyerah, Arashi berjongkok disebelah Kushina lalu menghusap-husap punggungnya Kushina dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Kushina yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi toilet tersebut.

"aku tidak kuat...besok saja kita lanjutkan lagi, perutku terasa panas sekali"

"baiklah, ini..., meminum darah dulu untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya disisi toilet

"tidak...aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau minum darah menjijikan itu-ttebane" sahut Kushina dengan cepat

"tapi ini hanya untuk sekedar mengembalikan kekuatanmu, Kushina-chan. Kamu sangat lemah sekali"

"aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau"

"ya sudah, aku taruh darahnya dipinggiran wastafel. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau kamu berubah fikiran"

"selamat muntah Kushina-chan" lanjut Arashi sambil tersenyum lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kushina sendirian.

Kushina mengangkat wajahnya sedikit kearah wastafel, dia melihat botol berwarna hitam gelap terletak disebelah wastafel tersebut. Aroma darah tersebut sangat amis di hidung Kushina, dia tidak sadar kalau dia mengeluarkan air liurnya, geraman liar muncul di tenggorokkan Kushina tanpa disadari seolah-olah dia ingin cepat-cepat menegaknya.

Ketika dia sadar dengan tindakannya..., dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sangat cepat mencoba membuyarkan rasa inginnya untuk meminum darah tersebut.

"aku tidak mau!, tidak mau-ttebane" katanya sangat tegas dan melesat berdiri lalu dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

-x-x-x-x-

Sudah seminggu Kushina belajar melatihkan nafsu-nya untuk tidak meminum darah dengan memakan makanan manusia dan selama itu hasilnya mulai terlihat, usus Kushina mulai menerima makanan dan minuman manusia meskipun masih memilih-milih.

Saat ini Kushina, Arashi dan Sara makan bersama di meja makan sekaligus memberikan Kushina latihan lagi agar ususnya lebih bisa menerima makanan apapun.

"bagaimana Kushina-chan?" tanya Sara disaat Kushina memakan Bento yang dimasaknya.

"emm, lumayan tapi masih agak...sedikit pahit dimulutku-ttebane"

Arashi tersenyum lembut lalu menghusap-husap rambutnya Kushina dengan lembut

"sudah bekerja..., sedikit lagi latihan ini akan selesai dan kamu akan bebas dari yang namanya darah" ucap Arashi menyemangatinya.

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Kushina-chan?" lanjut Arashi

"apa itu?" tanya Kushina lalu dia meminum juice jeruk, minuman yang sudah terbiasa di ususnya.

"kamu mau sekolah?"

Ketika Arashi berkata demikian, Kushina berhenti menegak minumannya. Dia menjauhkan minumannya dari bibirnya dan menatap Arashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Kushina menolehkan kepalanya sebentar kearah Sara yang tersenyum padanya.

Sara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan anggun sekali ketika Kushina menatapnya, Sara menyetujui saran Arashi soal menyuruh Kushina bersekolah.

"aku yakin kamu sudah bisa mengendalikan insting Vampire-mu, jadi kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk kamu bersekolah, lagipula kamu ingin bersekolah bukan?"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu, dia butuh dua menit saat itu untuk menimbang-menimbang apa yang dikatakan Arashi padanya, dia masih merasa takut kalau dia belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan instingnya.

"kamu ragu Kushina?" tanya Sara seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatinya

Kushina menatap Sara dengan mata yang bergetar

"iya, aku masih sedikit takut"

Sara tersenyum manis lalu menepuk bahunya

"tidak apa-apa, masih ada banyak waktu. Kami bisa mengerti"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan makanannya kembali, Sara menoleh kearah Arashi yang sedang mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali memakan makanannya juga.

Di sore harinya Kushina terduduk diam di taman belakang rumahnya, dia termenung memikirkan perkataannya Arashi, dalam diam dia melamunkan kata-kata itu sambil berfikir 'aku butuh teman tetapi aku juga tidak mau membunuh teman'. Walaupun sudah seminggu lebih satu hari dia berlatih mengendalikan nafsunya..., dia tetap saja tidak berani keluar karena dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa nanti, jadi dia merasa bosan dan membutuhkan teman.

Memang dirumah ada Sara dan Arashi, tetapi mereka akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan perusahaan Uzumaki Corp. Yang mereka pimpin dan ditambah lagi rapat soal hukum di perusahaan Vampire jadi mereka jarang mengajaknya mengobrol atau tertawa.

Setengah jam kemudian Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang lalu melesat berdiri. Dia berjalan kecil menuju gerbang, dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya. Entah kenapa rasa gemetar dan gugup menjalarinya secara hebat ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang gerbang rumahnya. Dulu ketika dia masih manusia dan namanya masih 'Kuhsimi'..., dia tidak segemetar ini saat membuka pintu, bahkan hampir tidak gemetar.

Kushina menutup matanya dan menahan nafas ketika suara deritan gerbang terdengar ditelinganya saat Kushina menggeserkan gerbang rumahnya itu, cahaya matahari sore menyinari matanya yang dia tutupi. Secara perlahan-lahan dia membuka mata violetnya yang cerah.

Pertama-tama dia melihat samar-samar didepan matanya tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih jelas, dia bisa melihat orang-orang disana-sini sedang beraktifitas. Dia melepaskan nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan, dia melakukan itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia mencium aroma darah yang pastinya akan mengembalikan insting Vampire-nya.

Di tarikkan nafas pertama, dia bisa merasakan aroma mewangian parfum di sekitarnya, ditarikan kedua dia bisa merasakan aroma makanan takoyaki di seberang jalan, dan begitu seterusnya..., ditiap hembusan nafasnya, dia tidak mencium aroma darah sedikit-pun. Dia tersenyum dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringaian bahagia.

Kushina berlari-lari menyusuri jalan sambil tertawa-tawa, dia tidak perduli kalau orang-orang disekitarnya menatapinya seperti orang aneh yang penting hatinya senang telah bebas dari insting Vampire gilanya.

Dia berhenti berlari ketika dia melihat anak-anak SMA pulang dari sekolah, saling bercengkrama dengan temannya dan tertawa bersama-sama, bibir Kushina membentuk senyuman lalu dia berbisik

"sepertinya aku sudah siap-ttebane!"

-x-x-x-x-

Di sebuah mall yang megah..., Kushina dan Sara membeli pakaian, awalnya mereka berencana untuk membeli pakaian sekolah saja untuk Kushina karena Kushina akan bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru, tetapi mereka mengubah rencananya ketika melihat pakaian-pakaian yang menarik terpampang di setiap toko baju, mereka membeli sangat banyak sekali bahkan sampai-sampai mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir lima jam.

Tiap mereka memasukki toko pakaian..., entah kenapa semua orang memandangi mereka berdua dengan expresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Mereka memasukki toko baju yang ke-33 di mall itu, dan lagi-lagi orang yang berada di toko baju itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan. Kushina memandangi seluruh orang yang berada disini dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takut, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sampai-sampai seluruh orang selalu menatapnya dan gara-gara tatapan orang yang berada disini, Kushina jadi sweatdrop dan tidak percaya diri. Tidak lama ketika mereka sedang memilih-milih baju..., Sara menatap Kushina yang sedang menatap semua orang disini secara bergantian.

"ada apa Kushina-chan?"

"kenapa orang-orang selalu menatap kita sih"

Sara tertawa kecil

"jangan hiraukan mereka"

"jangan hiraukan bagaimana? Aku merasa takut-ttebane!"

Sara tertawa keras tetapi tertawanya sangat anggun sekali

"ya ampun embel-embelmu selalu membuatku tertawa Kushina-chan..."

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu atas ucapan kakaknya

"yah habis mau bagaimana lagi, kata-kata itu memang sudah bawaan lahir"

"iya aku tahu imouto-ku tersayang, kamu mau tahu kenapa orang-orang disini selalu menatap kita?"

Setelah Sara berkata demikian, Kushina berhenti memilih-milih bajunya lalu menoleh kearah kakaknya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum.

"itu karena..., mereka terpesona dengan paras kita. Suku kita itu terkenal dengan kecantikan dan ketampanannya. Pemimpin kita pun sangat cantik dan mempesona. Yah dulunya kecantikan dan ketampanan yang kita punya kita gunakan sebagai tebar pesona untuk para mangsa agar mendekati kita lalu jika mereka sudah sangat terpesona dengan kita dan terpancing oleh paras kita maka..., kita mengambil kesempatan untuk menghisap darahnya. Tetapi pada zaman sekarang cara itu dilarang karena bisa berakibat fatal pada suku kita jadi sekarang kita hanya menganggap kalau paras kita ini hanya hal yang biasa-biasa saja"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya sambil ber'oh' ria menandakan kalau dia mengerti dengan ucapannya Sara.

"jadi itulah kenapa aku berubah fisik seperti ini?"

Sara diam kaku setelah Kushina berkata demikian, matanya dan mulutnya merefleks melebar. Dia memalingkan matanya dari mata violet yang berada disebelahnya dengan expresi berfikir.

"nee-san?" sahut Kushina sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya Sara dengan menggoyangkannya bermaksud ingin menyadarkan lamunannya Sara.

Sara tersadar dari lamunannya dengan expresi wajah yang tidak elit sama sekali dengan sedikit keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di dahinya. Sara tersenyum tipis pada Kushina lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"t...ttentu saja, ...semua seperti itu" katanya terbata-bata dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang terpampang disana lagi.

Kushina menyipitkan kedua matanya sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sara, Kushina merasa ada keganjilan yang tersembunyi difikiran Sara yang tidak mau dia beberkan pada dirinya.

Kushina menghela nafasnya dan mulai memilih-milih baju kembali.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian mereka berdua selesai memilih-milih baju, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir bersama-bersama sambil bercengkrama seperti hal-nya kakak-beradik.

"Konichiwa..., saya ingin membeli baju ini, harganya digabung dengan baju imouto saya yang ada sebelah saya ini yah" kata Sara sambil tersenyum dan memberikan pakaiannya dan pakaian Kushina pada wanita yang menjaga kasir.

Wanita penjaga kasir itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengambil pakaian mereka untuk dibungkus, tidak lama kemudian penjaga kasir kembali dengan membawa dua bungkusan plastik berwarna putih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pakaian Sara dan Kushina.

"ini pakaiannya nona, semuanya 250.000 yen"

Kushina melongo dan matanya sangat melebar bagaikan bola pingpong setelah mendengar harga yang disebutkan kasir tersebut. Padahal dia dan Sara hanya mengambil sepuluh pakaian saja, 'harganya mahal sekali-ttebane!, padahal aku dan nee-san hanya membeli sepuluh pakaian saja. Harganya tidak sebanding dengan harga toko-toko sebelumnya yang aku dan nee-san kunjungi!' batin Kushina kaget.

Kushina memegang bahunya Sara dengan tangan yang gemetar lalu dia mulai berbisik di telinga Sara

"harganya sangat mahal sekali, lebih baik jangan dibeli-ttebane"

Sara tertawa kecil setelah Kushina selesai membisikkannya, dia menatap Kushina dengan senyuman lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa, harganya yang mahal ini setara dengan kualitas pakaiannya kok, kamu jangan khawatir" balas bisik Sara

"bukan itu maksudku..., maksudku ini namanya pemborosan-ttebane"

Lagi-lagi Sara tertawa kecil

"ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita beli setengahnya saja? Kamu 5 pakaian, aku 5 pakaian. Jadi harganya 25.000 yen, bagaimana?" tawar Sara.

Kushina menimbang-nimbang tawarannya Sara karena itu masih sangat mahal, tapi akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah"

Sara tersenyum pada adik angkatnya lalu memutar tubuhnya kearah penjaga kasir yang sedari tadi menunggu Sara untuk memberikan uangnya. Sara tersenyum pada wanita penjaga kasir tersebut lalu berkata

"maaf yah, sepertinya saya dan imouto saya hanya membeli pakaiannya hanya setengah saja deh. Sepertinya uang saya tidak cukup" dusta Sara

"oh..., tidak apa-apa nona, silahkan anda pilih pakaian mana yang ingin anda beli" balas si wanita penjaga kasir.

Sara dan Kushina memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan dia pilih untuk dibeli lalu ketikanya sudah dipilih..., Sara memberikan uangnya ke si wanita penjaga kasir dan mulai keluar dari toko baju tersebut.

-x-x-x-x-

Kriiingg...

Kushina mematikkan dering jam weaker di meja kecil tepat disebelah tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya, dia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk sekali, dia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya seketikanya matanya mulai sedikit segar.

"Kushina-chan..., apa kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Sara di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"iya..., aku sudah bangun nee-san!"

"oh, baguslah, kalau kamu sudah rapih langsung turun kebawah yah, kita makan bersama-sama?!"

"iya"

Setelah Kushina berkata demikian, dia langsung melesat turun dari tempat tidur lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai mandi, Kushina langsung melesat ke lemari baju dan memakai seragam sekolah yang kemarin dia beli bersama Sara.

Setelah selesai berpakaian..., dia menuju meja rias, meja riasnya tidak berisi kosmetik-kosmetik seperti gadis lainnya, di meja riasnya itu hanya ada parfum dan ikat rambutnya saja dan selain itu hanya ada foto-foto Kushina yang dulu masih menjadi Kushimi bersama ibunya.

Kushina mengikat rambutnya menjadi ikat kuda, dia menyisahkan sedikit rambut cabangnya di telinganya, lalu dia memakai sedikit parfum untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai..., Kushina melesat berdiri dan bercermin sedikit untuk memeriksa seragamnya sebentar.

Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan seragam ini, seragamnya sedikit ketat sehingga menunjukkan lekukkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Seragamnya memang pas ditubuh..., hanya saja lekukkan di pinggangnya membuatnya tidak percaya diri. 'mau diapakan lagi? Nanti juga terbiasa' batin Kushina sambil merangkul tas ranselnya dan mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

"ohayou! onee-san, onii-san"

"oh, ohayou Kushina-chan"

"ohayou, wow..., Kushina-chan. Perfect" goda Arashi sambil menyengir saat mengacungkan jempolnya ke Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum dan bergabung dengan mereka untuk sarapan.

"nanti aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah, kamu akan bersekolah di Konoha High School. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu disana jadi kamu tinggal melapor dan semuanya selesai"

"arigatou, nii-san"

"Kushina-chan, jadilah anak baik dan kendalikan instingmu" kata Sara sambil membelai rambut Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum kearahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hai!"

-x-x-x-x-

"ini dia sekolahmu" kata Arashi setelah memberhentikan mobil Ferarri merahnya tepat di depan sekolah yang sangat besar.

Kushina melongo dengan mata melebar ketika melihat tempat dia akan belajar itu, sekolah itu mempunyai enam lantai, cat-nya berwarna abu-abu dan diberikan garis horizontal kebiru-biruan ditiap dinding, di pinggiran sekolah itu ada hutan buatan yang terlihat sangat sejuk sekali, halaman sekolahnya sangat luas, ditengah-tengah halaman sekolah tersebut telah dihiasi air mancur dan tidak lupa bunga-bunga yang memberi keindahan di setiap sisi jalan masuk menuju gedung. Kushina berhenti mengagumi keindahan sekolah itu ketika diotaknya mendapatkan keganjilan.

"nii-san...?"

"iya?"

"sekolah ini pasti mahal kan?"

Arashi tertawa saat Kushina bertanya demikian lalu dia menghusap-husap ujung kepalanya Kushina penuh kasih sayang.

"semuanya tidak terlihat mahal jika untuk imouto tersayangku"

Kushina tersenyum merasa tersanjung dengan pernyataan kakaknya, meskipun Kushina itu adik angkat tetapi dia sangat menyayanginya sama seperti Sara menyayanginya.

"tapi nii-san, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"repot, kenapa repot. Ini kan keinginanmu? Sudahlah nanti saja kita membahasnya, sekarang kamu keluar dari mobil dan masuk kesekolah untuk temui kepsek untuk melapor" kata Arashi sambil mendorongnya keluar dari mobil

"jadi nii-san mengusirku? baiklah" goda Kushina sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai turun dari mobil.

"selamat bersekolah yah Kushina-chan!" kata Arashi didalam mobil sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"hai!, arigatou gozaimashita. Nii-san"

Setelah Kushina berkata demikian, Arashi menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi sekolah dan meninggalkan Kushina sendirian. Kushina melambaikan tangan seketikanya mobil Ferarri kakaknya itu sudah semakin menjauh. Dan ketika mobil tersebut sudah tidak bisa terpandang oleh matanya..., dia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai masuk ke gedung sekolahnya.

Disaat dia berjalan menuju koridor sekolah..., lagi-lagi orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, mereka saling berbisik-bisik ditiap Kushina melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan kedepan. Dia merasa tidak percaya diri jadi dia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat kedepan.

Disaat dia sedang berbelok..., seorang pria menabraknya dengan sangat keras sekali sampai-sampai dia terjatuh dengan suara gedebuk keras.

"aduduh...ittai!" lirih Kushina sambil menghusap-husap bokongnya

Saat Kushina menabrak pria itu, pria itu juga terjatuh karena mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka. Kushina menatap pria yang telah menabraknya itu dengan tatapan menyesal, dia merasa menyesal karena telah menabraknya, dia yang salah karena tidak melihat kedepan. Ketika Kushina ingin meminta maaf..., pria itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya tanpa menghiraukannya sama sekali seolah-olah dia hanya sampah yang tidak berguna.

Kushina menatap pria itu dengan tatapan deathglare disaat pria itu sudah berlari menjauhinya, lalu disaat dia ingin berdiri..., tiba-tiba banyak telapak tangan mengelilinginya, mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh orang atau lebih dan semua itu rata-rata pria.

Kushina sweatdrop ketika melihat sepuluh pria telah mengelilinginya

"mau kubantu?"

"sepertinya kamu butuh bantuan, ayo kubantu"

"ayo biar kubantu"

'''

Seluruh kata-kata bantuan terlontar dari masing-masing pria yang mengelilinginya, dia merasa tidak nyaman jika dikelilingi seperti ini, dia melesat berdiri tanpa menerima pegangan siapapun untuk membantunya.

"permisi" bisik Kushina sambil melesat keluar dari seluruh pria yang mengelilinginya.

-x-x-x-x-

"halo Minna..., namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Aku anak baru disini mohon bantuannya Minna" kata Kushina sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat sambil tersenyum.

Seluruh mata siswa di kelas itu berubah bentuk menjadi hati disaat Kushina tersenyum pada seluruh kelas, dari expresi para siswa disini ke Kushina telah menandakan kalau mereka semua terpesona dengan Kushina, gumaman dan desahan siswa yang berbunyi 'ya ampun, cantiknya...' terdengar jelas ditelinganya saat itu. Kushina memandangi sekeliling dengan heran lalu berkata dalam hati 'apa ini tebar pesona yang dimaksud nee-san?' dengan alis berkerut.

Beberapa detik kemudian ada siswa yang mengacungkan tangan sangat tinggi sekali

"sensei, boleh aku bertanya kepada Uzumaki-san?"

"yah, asal Uzumaki-san tidak keberatan"

Kushina menatap gurunya itu sebentar, guru yang rambutnya berwarna putih dan mempunyai masker diwajahnya. Kushina menoleh lagi kedepan dan menatap siswa yang tadi mengacungkan tangannya.

"iya, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku?"

"berapa nomor handphone-mu Uzumaki-san?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu selesai..., seluruh kelas menjadi bising dengan banyaknya pertanyaan terlontar di setiap mulut siswa disini, para siswi dikelas ini mendengus kesal dengan tingkah laku siswa-siswa disini.

"dimana rumahmu?"

"apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"apa saja hobimu?"

...

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memutar matanya karena mulai merasa jengkel dengan tingkah siswa-siswa dikelas ini. Untung saja kebisingan ini tidak berlangsung lama karena Kakashi-sensei menyuruh para siswa untuk jangan berisik.

"sudah, sudah jangan berisik!. Pertanyaan kalian akan dijawab nanti saja setelah selesai pelajaran. Uzumaki-san, silahkan anda duduk disebelah Mikoto-san yah"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya

"hai!, arigatou sensei" sahut Kushina lalu berjalan mendekati Mikoto dan duduk disebelahnya.

"hai, aku Mikoto Uehara, salam kenal" bisik Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada Kushina ketika Kushina duduk disebelahnya.

"hai juga Mikoto-san, aku Kushina Uzumaki. Salam kenal juga" balas bisik Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu bergeser dengan sangat kuat sekali dan pada waktu yang sama muncullah pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning memasukki kelas, desahan dan suara terkagum-kagum terlontar dari mulut para siswi dikelas ini ketika melihat pria itu memasukki kelas.

"Kakashi-sensei, ini tabungnya" kata pria itu yang saat itu memeluk tabung air raksa

"arigatou, sekarang duduklah"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala dan melesat ketempat duduknya, Kushina menatapnya ketika dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia orang yang menabraknya beberapa saat yang lalu, mata Kushina menyipit diikuti dengusan kesal ketika melihat pria itu.

"Mikoto-san, siapa sih pria berkepala duren itu?" kata Kushina datar dan dingin

Mikoto tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataannya Kushina itu.

"hehehe, kamu bisa saja. Dia itu Minato Namikaze. Pria populer di sekolah ini"

"Minato, yah..."

TBC

A/N : Wuiiihhh...! fic 3 is update, makasih buat para readers yang sudah setia membaca fic Shisui yah, semoga fic diatas memuaskan yah? Amiin.

Text in below is a re : reviews

**AzuraCantyle : **iya nih udah update, makasih atas review-nya.

**Fran Fryn Kun : **hehehe,makasih atas pujian and review-nya yah.

**Aika Licht Youichi : **iya ini udah update, makasih atas review-nya.

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire : **wah UN juga nih, semoga lulus yah immah-chan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Greetings Hot

**Loha-loha, Shisui si author gaje ini kembali lagi...**

**Gomen yah Minna kalau Shisui lama update-nya, yah soalnya banyak halangan sih tiap Shisui pingin bikin fic, jadi sulit deh meluangkan waktu-nya apalagi tadi ada seminar di tempat mantan sekolah Shisui belajar padahal Shisui sedang pengen terus-terusan update di waktu luang ini.**

**Ne..., pertama-tama gomen yah kalau Shisui masih belum bisa update 'Guru biolaku! I LOVE YOU', yah soalnya otak dongkol Shisui memaksa Shisui untuk menulis fic 'Beautiful Vampire' ini dulu dan apalagi otak dongkol Shisui ini dibantu sama si ilham yang tiba-tiba datang mendukung cerita ini bukannya cerita 'Guru Biolaku! I LOVE YOU'.**

**Oke deh langsung saja yah kita mulai...**

**Eh iya Shisui lupa, Shisui ingin berterima kasih dulu pada Minna yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje Shisui ini, makasih buat...**

**Crizky UzuNami**

**Aika Licht Youichi**

**Puthry Azzahra**

**RenCaggie**

**Rimadhani Hime**

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire**

**Fran Fryn Kun**

**AzuraCantlye**

**Vermthy**

**Namikaze Nagisa**

**Red-Hot Habanero**

** .98**

**And for all silent readers... :)**

Chapter 4

Greetings Hot

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T semi M

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Tragedy, Romance, Crime, Humor, Friendly and many more

**Pairing** : Minakushi again ( My Parents in Manga! ) :D

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typo (s), and maybe sedikit incest, pokoknya tetek bengek semuanya ada deh!

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala dan melesat ketempat duduknya, Kushina menatapnya ketika dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia orang yang menabraknya beberapa saat yang lalu, mata Kushina menyipit diikuti dengusan kesal ketika melihat pria itu.

"Mikoto-san, siapa sih pria berkepala duren itu?" kata Kushina datar dan dingin

Mikoto tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataannya Kushina itu.

"Hehehe, kamu bisa saja. Dia itu Minato Namikaze. Pria populer di sekolah ini"

"Minato, yah..."

Chapter 4

Kushina mendelik menatap Minato yang saat ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan buku tulisnya, Kushina tersenyum miris saat menatapnya dan semakin lama menjadi seringaian jahil, 'Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu, duren' batin Kushina dalam hati.

Seringkali Mikoto menatap Kushina yang terus memandangi Minato, dia mengerutkan keningnya disaat Kushina menyeringai lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Minato, dia penasaran kenapa teman yang baru dikenali-nya lima menit yang lalu itu terus-terusan menyeringai pada Minato.

"Kushina-san, kenapa kamu selalu menatap Minato-kun dengan pandangan seperti itu..., ah jangan-jangan...?!"

Kushina berhenti menyeringai pada Minato ketika Mikoto berbisik kepadanya, dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan alis berkerut kearah Mikoto yang saat ini menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan..., jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Minato-kun"

Kushina tersentak terkejut dengan ucapannya Mikoto tersebut, bagaimana bisa dia menyukai pria yang sudah di-cap jelek olehnya?, 'Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? mana mungkin aku menyukai pria yang tidak kenal sopan santun seperti dia, dan apalagi aku baru bertemu dengannya' batin Kushina

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kushina pada Mikoto

"Er..., yah soalnya tadi..., tadi aku melihatmu memandangi Minato-kun sambil menyeringai"

Ingin sekali Kushina tertawa ketika Mikoto berkata seperti itu, tetapi karena dia berada didalam ruangan kelas dan dalam keadaan belajar, dia mencoba menahan rasa tawa yang melandanya itu sehingga hanya melukiskan sebuah senyuman kecil pada Mikoto.

"Ya ampun Mikoto-san, bagaimana kamu bisa berfikiran seperti itu sih?, aku menyeringai padanya bukan berarti aku menyukainya Mikoto-san?"

"Berarti kamu tidak menyukainya?"

Kushina menggeleng

"Tidak sama sekali"

Awalnya Mikoto terkejut ketika Kushina berkata demikian, itu karena baru pertama kalinya Mikoto menemui gadis yang bersekolah disana bersependapat dengannya yaitu tidak sama sekali terpesona oleh ketampanan Minato, dia menghembuskan nafas lega dari mulutnya yang kecil dan imut.

"Syukurlah..."

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kamu menyukainya yah? Tenang..., dia bukan tipe-ku" goda Kushina

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil melayangkan kedua telapak tangannya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak mau kamu diapa-apakan oleh MFC yang terkenal dengan keganasannya" sahut Mikoto, dia berbisik sangat pelan dikata 'aku hanya tidak mau kamu diapa-apakan oleh MFC yang terkenal keganasannya' seolah-olah dia tidak mau perkataannya itu dicuri dengar oleh orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa penasaran dengan kata 'MFC', ketikanya Kushina ingin bertanya..., tiba-tiba Mikoto mendesis dan memberi bahasa tubuh pada Kushina agar merendahkan suaranya.

"MFC?, apa itu?" bisik Kushina tidak kalah pelan dari Mikoto

"Itu..., Minato Fans Club. Sebenarnya banyak sekali fanclub terbentuk akhir-akhir ini tapi fans MFC-lah yang paling lama terbentuk, MFC sudah terbentuk ketika Minato mendaftar di KHS, dulunya hanya lima orang tetapi semakin lama semakin banyak, visi MFC terbentuk karena mereka ingin dicintai dan bisa mendapatkan hati Minato. Mereka itu tidak segan-segan menyiksa gadis yang mau mencoba-coba mendekati Minato tanpa izin dari mereka meskipun itu hanya sekedar meminjam buku saja..."

Kushina hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti lalu dia mulai membuka bukunya dan menulis karena Kakashi sudah memulai pembelajarannya.

"Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak tentang MFC Mikoto-san, apa kamu salah satu kelompoknya?" tanya Kushina sambil menulis

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap lalu mengerutkan keningnya merasa jengkel dengan pertanyaannya Kushina.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku satu kelompok dengan club menjijikkan itu, kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Minato-kun. Mana mungkin aku masuk MFC kalau tidak menyukainya?" balas Mikoto lalu mulai menulis.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui begitu banyak Mikoto-san?"

"Itu karena aku mengetahui-nya dari mereka sendiri dan juga menjadi korban aniaya mereka"

Ketikanya Mikoto berkata demikian, Kushina dengan refleks berhenti menulis lalu menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam sehingga membuat Mikoto ketakutan.

"Kamu menjadi korbannya? Memangnya apa salahmu?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau MFC tidak segan-segan menyiksa gadis yang mau mencoba mendekati Minato meskipun itu hanya sekedar meminjam buku saja"

"Jadi kamu dianiaya karena cuma meminjam buku?" tanya Kushina dan dijawab anggukkan lemah oleh Mikoto.

Ekspresi Mikoto berubah menjadi sedih ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuatnya sangat malu sekali. Kushina bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi teman barunya itu, entah kenapa melihat ekspresi sedihnya itu Kushina jadi ikut sedih. Kushina menghusap-husap punggungnya Mikoto dengan lembut mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Dan ketikanya dia membuka mulutnya untuk mencoba menenangkan rasa sedih Mikoto dengan kata-kata, tiba-tiba dia mencium aroma amis melanda hidungnya sehingga membuatnya merefleks mencari aroma itu.

Ketika Kushina menemukan dimana aroma itu berasal, dengan cepat wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi seperti orang yang ingin menerkam, pandangannya tepat kearah pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu menanyakan nomor teleponnya, pria itu mengeluarkan setetes darah di ibu jarinya akibat bermain dengan silet yang awalnya untuk mencoret-coret meja.

Nafas Kushina berburu dan memanas ketika melihat darah itu menetes-netes kelantai sedangkan pria itu meringis kesakitan mencoba menahan rasa sakit di ibu jarinya saat menekannya agar darah tidak terus-terusan mengalir, tanpa disadari oleh Kushina, taring giginya mulai memanjang menandakan dia sudah sangat ingin mencabik kulit pria itu dan ingin menghisap darahnya.

Lalu ketikanya dia ingin beranjak bangun dari kursi-nya yang bermaksud ingin cepat-cepat menerkamnya, dia tersadar dari insting Vampire-nya itu lalu kembali duduk dengan rambut merahnya diremas sangat kuat olehnya sedangkan Mikoto yang tadinya memberikan ekspresi sedih sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir melihat tingkah Kushina yang seperti orang stress, 'Sial, insting ini...,' kesal Kushina dalam hati.

"Kushina-san..., kamu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto mulai khawatir

Kushina tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Mikoto padanya, dia hanya sibuk dengan fikirannya yang sedang melawan insting Vampire-nya itu, rambutnya semakin diremas, rahang Kushina mengeras dan mulai menciptakan suara geraman yang sangat kuat lalu dia mulai mendesah tidak karuan sehingga mengundang para siswa menatapnya keheranan.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kushina yang seolah-olah mencoba memberontak, 'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Minato bingung. Mikoto menghusap-husap punggung Kushina dengan lembut lalu berbisik "Kushina-san, kamu kenapa?" dengan sangat lembut sekali, para siswi disini mulai berbisik-bisik melihat tingkah Kushina yang aneh sedangkan para siswa 'kecuali Minato' kesenangan mendengar desahannya Kushina saat itu karena menurut mereka desahannya itu sangat seksi dan gerakkan memberontakannya Kushina-pun dikata sangat agresif.

Saat insting-nya sudah mulai sedikit bisa dikendalikan, dia melesat berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang saat itu menatapnya bingung sekaligus heran sama seperti pandangan para muridnya.

"Sensei, bolehkah saya pergi ke UKS, kepala saya sangat pening sekali" dusta Kushina sambil meremas rambut merahnya dengan mata yang sayu sambil berharap Kakashi cepat menjawabnya 'iya' agar insting-nya itu tidak muncul kembali ke kepalanya. Tidak lama dari lima menit, Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'iya' pada Kushina dan pada saat itu juga Kushina melesat keluar dari kelasnya.

Seluruh kelas tenang kembali ketikanya Kushina pergi keluar dari kelas tapi tidak untuk Minato dan Mikoto, mereka berdua masih tertegun kaku melihat tingkah anehnya Kushina itu tadi.

-x-x-x-x-

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketikanya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan insting-nya itu, dia tidak pergi ke UKS karena menurutnya disana tidaklah nyaman untuk menenangkan diri jadi dia pergi ke atap sekolah.

Dan disinilah dia, menghirup udara segar diluar sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan tersenyum. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 siang menandakan bahwa saat ini sedang istirahat, dia tidak menyadari kalau sudah sangat lama dia berada diatap sekolah, dia berfikir mungkin dia akan terus disana setiap insting-nya selalu kembali.

Lalu ketika-nya dia ingin duduk karena terlalu lelah terus berdiri sejak tadi tiba-tiba suara yang dingin membuatnya berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya suara itu dingin.

Kushina menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berada didepan pintu pembatas antara atap dan gedung sekolah, disana ada pria berambut raven dengan model seperti buntut ayam yang melawan gravitasi sedang berjalan kearah Kushina dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku-nya, wajahnya menawan tapi sayang terlihat sangat dingin, matanya yang hitam onyx menatap tajam kearah Kushina, dasi sekolah-nya dia kendurkan di lehernya sehingga menunjukkan ke-maskulinannya dan almamater-nya dia rangkul di bahunya yang kekar.

"Siapa kau? Dan untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya datar dan dingin.

Tatapan pria itu sangat dingin pada Kushina seolah-olah dia ingin mengusir Kushina agar cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, Kushina balik menatap pria itu tajam bahkan lebih tajam dari tatapan pria itu.

"Apa masalahmu? Tempat ini tempat umum jadi bebas-bebas saja aku kesini-ttebane" tantang Kushina tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Hn, tentu saja masalah bagiku, ini tempat pribadiku dan tempat ini bukanlah tempat umum. Tempat ini khusus hanya untukku"

Kushina semakin kesal padanya, tangannya sudah dikepal sangat erat, rahangnya pun mengeras.

"Tempat pribadi kau bilang, memangnya gedung sekolah ini punyamu apa? Seenaknya saja bilang ini tempat pribadimu"

"Hn, gedung sekolah ini memang punyaku"

Deg...

Ucapan pria itu berhasil membuat Kushina tidak membalas perkataannya itu, pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya lebih dingin lagi bermaksud ingin membuat Kushina pergi lebih cepat dari tempat pribadinya.

"Dulunya gedung ini milik tou-sanku tapi diberikannya padaku untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke se... se-tujuh belas. Jadi mulai hari itu juga aku mempunyai hak untuk sekolah ini, aku bebas melakukan apapun untuk sekolah ini, dan aku berhak mencari tempat pribadi-ku di sekolah ini"

Kushina menggeram dan memberanikan diri untuk membalas ucapan pria itu

"Tapi mana mungkin sekolah se-elit ini bisa dipegang oleh orang sepertimu? Apa kata pemerintah?! Masa iya sekolah se-elit ini dipegang oleh pria yang terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu"

Ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina, pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk diikuti siku-siku di keningnya

"Apa katamu?!" kata pria itu tidak kalah keras, dia sangat emosi pada Kushina karena dia merasa direndahkan oleh Kushina.

"Lihat saja penampilanmu saat ini, tidak seperti orang yang dipercaya. Kancing atas kemeja dibuka, dasi dikendurkan, almamater kusut. Heh! Apa iya orang sepertimu yang dipercayakan? Dan lagipula kau itu masih pelajar"

Pria itu sudah terlanjur kesal padanya sehingga dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dengan kuat pria itu menarik kerah Kushina kearahnya sehingga wajahnya dan wajah pria itu sangat dekat sekali, mata onyx pria itu menatap dingin mata violet Kushina.

Ketika pria itu menatapnya dingin, Kushina tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Wajahnya masih tenang dan saat ini tersenyum mengejek tepat didepan wajah pria tersebut.

"Sebelumnya gomen, kau tahu kerah siapa yang kau tarik?"

Pria itu menggeram

"Kerah siapa?" tanyanya geram, sebenarnya ucapan Kushina itu sangat jelas tapi pria itu tidak bisa menangkap perkataannya karena dia sudah terikat oleh luapan emosi.

"Kerah seorang..." Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pria itu, pria itu meringis kesakitan dengan genggaman kuatnya Kushina pada pergelangan tangannya dan tiba-tiba.

"Wanita!" teriak Kushina dan melempar pria itu sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya kearah berlawanan dan berhasil membuat pria itu terbentur jaring besi pengaman atap sekolah.

Pria itu terbatuk-batuk disaat dia terbentur jaring besi tersebut, nafasnya tidak teratur karena menahan sakit, tidak lama kemudian disaat dia terperungkup duduk lemas disandaran besi tersebut, dia merasa ada yang mendekatinya, dia mendongahkan kepalanya dan akhirnya menangkap wajah seram Kushina yang saat itu sedang Habanero-mode, Kushina membungkukkan badan dan menarik kerah pria itu untuk memaksanya berdiri.

Pria itu berdiri dengan lunglai dan tanpa fikir panjang Kushina menamparnya sangat kuat di pipi kirinya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan siapa kau berdebat, dan kau juga harus sadar kalau perlakuanmu tadi itu seperti banci!"

Setelah Kushina berkata demikian, dia melepaskan pria itu dengan kasar sehingga membuat suara gedebuk ditanah dan kemudian dia melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tenaga...g-g-g-adis i-i-i-ttu ku-kuat se-sekali" kata pria itu ditengah-tengah kelirihannya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap langit penuh kediaman

"Cengkaraman dan tenaga-nya kuat sekali seperti..."

Pria itu melebarkan matanya tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan cepat dia bangun dari tidurannya dan menatap kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat tanpa ada orang disana, seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak sakit lagi sekarang. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berbisik

"Apa dia itu...?, ah sudahlah. Lagipula banyak orang seperti dia bersekolah disini termasuk aku, jadi sudah biasa bagiku" bisiknya cuek dan mulai berbaring lagi melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang menatap langit.

-x-x-x-x-

Kushina berjalan kekafetaria dengan bibir menggerutu karena masih kesal pada pria itu, lalu setiba-nya disana..., gerutuannya berubah menjadi senyuman jahil disaat melihat Minato sedang memesan makanan di tempat pemesan makanan, Kushina berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyengir jahil dan setiba-nya disana dia menyapa Minato.

"Hai?"

Minato menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar sapaan Kushina, Kushina tersenyum manis sekali pada Minato sehingga membuat wajah Minato memerah sedangkan pria yang menjaga kafetaria tersebut nose-bleed melihat senyuman manisnya Kushina tapi Kushina tidak menggubris si penjaga kafetaria, dia hanya menatap Minato dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Hai, kamu anak baru dikelasku yah?"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ya, sedang memesan makanan yah?"

"Hem, kamu tidak memesan?"

"Aku mau memesan tapi ada kamu, bagaimana bisa aku memesan jika disitu ada kamu?"

Minato tersontak salah tingkah lalu mulai berjalan ingin melewatinya sambil berkata 'Gomen', tapi seketikanya dia melewati Kushina, Kushina dengan sengaja menggeser kaki kirinya tepat ketika kaki Minato melangkahkan kakinya kedepan sehingga membuat Minato tersandung dengan makanan yang dipesannya terjun di rambut jabrik kuningnya sehingga mengundang para siswa yang berada di kafetaria memandangnya terkejut dan tertawa. Beberapa para MFC yang berada disana terpekik kaget dan mendeathglare Kushina penuh ancaman tapi Kushina tidak menggubris tatapan itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum ketika tepat berada didepan Minato seraya menyodorkan tangan kanan kearah Minato yang membersihkan beberapa sisa makanan di rambut jabrik kuningnya.

Minato mendongahkan kepalanya menatap Kushina lalu dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah Kushina saat ini, 'tadi dia membuatku tersandung sekarang dia ingin membantuku, apa sih yang ada difikirannya? Tapi aku memang butuh bantuan, lebih baik aku menerima tawaran bantuannya' batin Minato dalam hati. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan tangannya, tapi sayangnya Kushina menarik tangannya kembali ketikanya tangan Minato hampir menyentuh tangannya, Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Minato kearah lain sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang dilapisi rambut berwarna merah.

Minato menundukkan kepalanya mencoba sabar karena dia merasa dipermainkan, lalu tidak lama kemudian

"Bagaimana rasanya jika diacuhkan seperti itu Namikaze-san" kata Kushina mengejek, dia menekankan suaranya dikata 'Namikaze-san'.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato tidak tahu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Kushina menatapnya horor lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Minato sangatlah dekat

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak ingat seolah-olah kamu terkena amnesia" kata Kushina tajam sedangkan Minato hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, apa maksudmu itu?"

"Kamu telah menabrakku tadi pagi di koridor, memang aku yang salah karena tidak melihat kedepan tetapi seharusnya kamu sadar kalau kamu juga salah karena telah berlari kencang tanpa memperhatikan siapa orang yang berada didepanmu, dan ditambah lagi kamu tidak membantuku berdiri, apa sekarang kamu sudah ingat hah?!"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak ingat..."

PLAK...!

Suara tamparan mengheningkan suasana bising di kafetaria, club MFC ingin bertindak tapi tidak lama setelah itu dia mengurungkan niat mereka disaat Kushina menatap mereka sangat tajam seolah-olah dia ingin memakan mereka semua mentah-mentah.

"Apa tamparanku sudah mengingatkanmu?" tanya Kushina dingin.

Minato merasa naik darah ketikanya dia ditampar oleh Kushina, dia merasa dipermalukan habis-habisan saat ini tapi dia tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan, jadi dia berfikir ulang mana mungkin dia memukul dan melawan seorang wanita. Kushina menggeram karena tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya Minato.

"Apa aku harus menamparmu lagi agar kamu ingat"

"Gomen, tapi sepertinya kamu salah orang. Jika aku yang berbuat begitu aku pasti akan mengingatnya dan meminta maaf padamu"

"Kamu bilang aku salah orang? Jelas-jelas itu kamu-ttebane!" teriak Kushina tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi.

Kushina menatap Minato sangat lekat, bola mata violet bertemu dengan bola mata sapphire, dua bola mata yang mencolok tapi indah itu saling memandangi satu sama lain sangat lama sekali. Dua belas menit kemudian Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Minato karena bel masuk sudah berdering, dia melipatkan kedua tangannya didada lalu menoleh ke MFC dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Layani tuanmu ini" katanya lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Minato, perkataannya barusan sangatlah ketus seolah-olah para MFC itu wanita rendahan yang selalu melayani Minato, para MFC disana berlari kearah Minato dan mencoba membantunya, tapi Minato menepis para MFC dengan sangat kasar oleh Minato dan Minato berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelasnya dengan diikuti MFC dibelakangnya bersiaga jika Minato akan terjatuh.

-x-x-x-x-

Hari pertama disekolah sudah dilewati oleh Kushina, dia berjalan memasukki mobil Ferarri merah yang diparkir Arashi tepat berada digerbang sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya Kushina-chan?"

"Menyenangkan tapi juga menyebalkan" jujur Kushina

"Menyebalkan?" ulang Arashi sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil Ferarri itu.

"Iya, menyebalkan karena pertama kali masuk aku digoda oleh siswa disana, lalu aku bertemu dengan pria aneh di atap gedung sekolah yang memancingku emosi karena berdebat soal atap gedung itu, dan bertemu pria yang tidak pernah tahu sopan santun-ttebane!"

Arashi hanya bisa tertawa mendengar gerutuan adik angkatnya itu dan sedangkan Kushina merasa kesal karena ditertawakan olehnya.

-x-x-x-x-

Malam itu Kushina keluar rumah bermaksud ingin jalan-jalan karena dia mulai merasa bosan terus-terusan dirumahnya, awalnya dia ingin pergi ke Uzumaki corp. Tapi tidak jadi ketika dia melihat seorang pria yang familiar dimatanya memasukki gedung club, matanya mendelik melihat pria itu memeluk pinggang wanita disebelahnya dengan sangat mesra, 'Brengsek!' batinnya kesal dalam hati.

Dia menepikan mobilnya tepat diparkiran club lalu menuju pintu gedung club, dia tidak perlu memberi penjaga club tanda pengenalnya disaat dia tepat berada diantara mereka, mereka langsung mempersilahkan Kushina masuk karena menurut mereka wajah Kushina itu sangatlah dewasa padahal umur Kushina masih 16 tahun, suara lagu beat terdengar sangat keras di telinga-nya Kushina ketika dia sudah memasukki gedung club, meskipun saat ini pakaian Kushina tidak mencolok tapi banyak sekali pria yang merayu dan menggoda Kushina agar berdansa dan meminum alkohol bersama.

Kushina tidak mengacuhkan semua permintaan itu, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah ingin bertemu 'pria' itu, tidak lama kemudian akhirnya dia menemukan 'pria' yang dicarinya itu sedang tertawa keras sambil merangkul wanita di sebelahnya, gelas yang berisi alkohol tergenggam kuat ditangan kanannya dan sedangkan tangan kirinya yang tadinya merangkul wanita disebelahnya mulai meraba sesuatu yang sangat sensitif bagi wanita, melihat tingkah 'pria' itu, Kushina menggeram lalu berjalan mendekati 'pria' itu.

**Warning! : Disini sedikit incest!**

"Apa anda Kuziki?" tanya Kushina ke 'pria' yang sejak dari tadi sibuk dengan aktifitas mesumnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Kuziki menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mendekati Kushina. Tanpa dibayangkan oleh Kushina, dengan berani si pria itu mencium punggung tangan Kushina penuh mesra sehingga membuat Kushina terkejut tapi memang itu yang diinginkannya, dia akan merayu pria yang dipanggil Kuziki ini ketempat yang sepi dan setelah itu dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin dia katakan padanya sampai tuntas.

"Bisakah kita berbicara, tapi tidak disini. Aku ingin berbicara dengan anda secara empat mata Kuziki-san"

Kuziki menyeringai lalu dengan berani memeluk pinggang Kushina, Kushina ingin sekali menampar pria yang berani memeluknya ini tapi diurungkannya niat ini agar rencananya sukses.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dirumahku. Disana sepi, tidak ada siapapun?"

Kushina tersenyum manis, tapi dibalik senyum manisnya itu ada senyuman benci dan dingin.

"Baiklah"

Kushina dan Kuziki berjalan berdampingan, Kuziki memeluk pinggang Kushina sangat erat sekali sehingga terkadang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, ternyata rumahnya Kuziki tidak jauh dari sana, jarak dari club dan rumahnya hanya 100 meter saja sehingga tidak perlu mengambil waktu banyak.

Kushina memasukki rumah Kuziki dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada, rumahnya kecil dan sedikit usang karena terlihat tidak diurus, banyak sekali sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut ruangan, Kushina ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tapi ketikanya dia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, Kuziki mencium lehernya penuh dengan nafsu dan memeluk Kushina sangat erat dibelakangnya.

"Aku disini bukan untuk melayani nafsumu Kuziki-san" kata Kushina dingin lalu melepaskan pelukannya Kuziki dan memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Kuziki lalu mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat dengan sangat kuat sekali sehingga membuat Kuziki terbatuk-batuk olehnya.

"Apa anda kenal Kushimi Azekawa?"

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, gomen yah kalau fic ini Shisui buat terlalu pendek. Yah soalnya Shisui mengetik-nya di laptop saudara Shisui dikarenakan laptop Shisui gak kebawa#formal amat kata-katanya, jadi Shisui merasa tidak enak kalau lama-lama di laptop orang dan lagi-lagi Shisui membuat Minato tersiksa akibat perbuatan Kushina, bagi fans Minato mohon maafin Shisui yah, soalnya jika tidak begitu, kisah cinta Kushina sama Minato gak bakalan rame, sekali lagi maafin Shisui yang keterlaluan ini yah#bersujud m(_ _)m. Sekali lagi gomen banget yah. Apakah chap diatas memuaskan? Tolong review-nya yah Minna :)

Dibawah ini adalah balasan Review untuk Minna semua yang setia membaca fic Shisui yang gaje ini

**Vermthy : **Hehehe, makasih yah atas pujiannya Vermthy-chan. Jadi besar kepalanya nih dan mungkin akan meledak sedikit lagi*plak*#lebay, makasih yah atas review-nya. Jangan bosen-bosen review yah :)

**namikaze immah-chan : **Iya nih seperti yang Shisui katakan diatas, Shisui banyak halangan tiap ingin meng-update, iya kok immah-chan tahu sih?#baka!, kan lu sendiri yang bilang. Gak papa kalo ficx immah-chan yang 'Akatsuki goes to Palembang' ditunda, lebih baik immah-chan belajar dulu saja buat persiapan UN, Shisui bisa nunggu kok sampai update :). Kalo Minato itu..., gomen immah-chan masih secret. Hehehe :), makasih yah atas reviewnya, jangan bosen-bosen review yah.

**Fran Fryn Kun : **Gomen yah Fran-ku kalau update-nya lama soalnya Shisui banyak halangan kalau pengen buat, sepertinya saat ini Shisui tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Fran-kun dah :(, Shisui gak bisa lebih memanjangkan ficx soalnya Shisui numpang pake laptop saudara, tapi Shisui akan berusaha di fic selanjutnya Shisui bakal membuatnya lebih panjang :). Makasih yah atas review-nya, jangan bosan-bosan review yah.

**AzuraCantlye : **Iya, ini sudah update, selamat membaca yah. Makasih atas review-nya.

**Namikaze Nagisa : **Iya ini sudah update, makasih review-nya.

**Red-Hot Habanero : **Perusahaan Vampire itu hanya karangan Shisui yang berarti tempat berkumpulnya para Vampire atau istana para Vampire yang menentukan hukum-hukum yang diperbolehkan dan dilarang untuk dilakukan sama seperti halnya gedung presiden atau MPR gitu deh, kalau perbedaan antara Vampire dan Dracula itu..., Shisui tidak terlalu tahu sih tapi menurut Shisui mereka sama aja, sama-sama penghisap darah seperti yang dikatakan Red-chan, hanya beda nama-nya doang. Hehehe, gomen yah Red-chan kalau gak begitu kisah cinta-nya Kushina sama Minato gak bakalan seru :). Amiin, Shisui do'ain agar adik Red-chan lulus, salam yah buat adik Red-chan. :), eeem..., kalau masalah update itu, tergantung keadaan Red-chan, apa sedang luang atau tidak?. Hehehe. Makasih yah sudah review, jangan bosen-bosen review yah.

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Iya, makasih yah sudah review

** .98 : **Makasih Bimo-san :)

**Crizky UnuNami : **Iya ini sudah update, tapi gomen nih Crizky-san..., cerita romantisnya mungkin masih belum soalnya masih dalam tingkat konflik, gomen yah belum bisa memenuhi permintaan Crizky-san. makasih yah buat reviewnya


	5. Chapter 5 : Duo Namikaze

**Halo Minna...! author gaje dateng lagi :)#cipika-cipiki para readers*plak***

**Hehehe, apa kabar Minna...? Shisui harap Minna semua sehat wal-afiat yah? Amiin.**

**Shisui balik lagi membuat fic gaje yang berjudul 'Beautiful Dracula' (?)..., eh gomen salah, 'Beautiful Vampire' maksudnya :). Akhirnya si ilham balik lagi ke otak Shisui sambil membawakan kisah baru untuk chapter ini setelah memberikan kisah untuk 'Guru Biolaku! I LOVE YOU'. Kisahnya dateng begitu saja saat Shisui sedang makan sama cowok Shisui, karena si ilham udah terlanjur muncul jadi Shisui langsung buat deh lanjutannya gak mikirin cowok Shisui lagi yang ada didepan Shisui*sadis*, hehehe :)**

**Shisui mau berterima kasih sama...**

**Crizky UzuNami**

**Aika Licht Youichi**

**Puthry Azzahra**

**RenCaggie**

**Rimadhani Hime**

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire**

**Fran Fryn Kun**

**AzuraCantlye**

**Vermthy**

**Namikaze Nagisa**

**Red-Hot Habanero**

**bimo. arief. 98**

**And for all silent readers... :)**

**Makasih yah buat Minna semua yang masih tetep setia buat membaca ini fic, Shisui senang sekali bisa memuaskan para readers semua. Shisui harap para readers gak bosen yah buat baca ini fic**

**Oke deh ayo kita mulai?**

Chapter 5

Duo Namikaze

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Tragedy, Romance, Crime, Humor, Friendly and many more

**Pairing** : Minakushi again ( My Parents in Manga! ) :D

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typo (s), pokoknya tetek bengek semuanya ada deh!

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Kushina memasukki rumah Kuziki dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada, rumahnya kecil dan sedikit usang karena terlihat tidak diurus, banyak sekali sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut ruangan, Kushina ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tapi ketikanya dia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, Kuziki mencium lehernya penuh dengan nafsu dan memeluk Kushina sangat erat dibelakangnya.

"Aku disini bukan untuk melayani nafsumu Kuziki-san" kata Kushina dingin lalu melepaskan pelukannya Kuziki dan memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Kuziki lalu mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat dengan sangat kuat sekali sehingga membuat Kuziki terbatuk-batuk olehnya.

"Apa anda kenal Kushimi Azekawa?"

Chapter 5

Pria bernama Kuziki terkesiap ketika Kushina menyebutkan nama 'Kushimi Azekawa', yaitu namanya sebelum dia mengganti namanya dengan 'Kushina'. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Kushina menatap Kuziki dengan mata penuh kebencian, Kushina mempererat lengan kanannya di leher Kuziki karena pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga membuat Kuziki sulit bernafas.

Kushina sudah terlanjur sangat benci pada pria yang berada didepannya, pria yang sebenarnya adalah ayah kandungnya, pria yang sebenarnya adalah suami dari ibunya. Pria yang meninggalkannya bersama ibunya demi wanita lain. Sebuah ringisan kesal membuat Kushina sulit berbicara, dia ingin membunuh pria yang didepannya ini tapi dia masih merasa ragu-ragu karena meskipun dia ingin membunuhnya, tapi dia tetaplah ayahnya. Meskipun dia sangat membencinya, tapi rasa sayang pada ayahnya itu masihlah ada meskipun hanya sedikit. Ayah yang sudah membesarkannya meskipun hanya sampai dia beranjak sepuluh tahun, itulah masalahnya kenapa dia merasa ragu dan sulit untuk membunuhnya.

Bulir air mata sedikit demi sedikit mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mata violet-nya berkaca-kaca membayangkan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang menurutnya adalah kiamat baginya.

**-Flashback-**

"Tadai..."

kata-kata 'aku pulang' terhenti begitu saja dari mulut sang gadis berumuran 10 tahun yang berada di lubang pintu ketikanya mendengar suara bentakkan di ruangan keluarga-nya, gadis itu tersontak mendengar suara bentakkan itu mulai jadi perdebatan dan akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran di ruangan keluarga tersebut.

"Siapa dia Kuziki?!"

"Apa urusanmu hah?!"

"Aku Cuma bertanya Kuziki?! Siapa yang menelponmu tadi?!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, wanita bodoh!"

"Apa kamu bilang! Wanita bodoh!"

"Yah, wanita bodoh! Aku menyesal menikahimu! Kenapa?! Merasa keberatan?!"

"Dasar! Pria jahanam!"

Plak!

Seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun yang sejak tadi duduk termenung di sisi lantai dekat pintu rumah akhirnya beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara tamparan di ruangan keluarga tersebut.

Gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Kushimi tiba disebelah ruangan keluarga, dengan diam-diam dia mengintip di sisi dinding dekat ruangan keluarga untuk melihat pertengkaran itu, matanya melebar melihat sang ibu yang disayanginya saat ini terperungkup tidak berdaya di lantai dengan memegang pipinya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, dan Kushimi yang melihat ibunya itu... mulai ikut menangis di dinding. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang ini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis melihat ibunya saat ini.

"Kuziki...hiks..."

"Heh, kamu kira hatiku akan luluh melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Sampai kamu menangis darah-pun aku tidak akan perduli. Wanita bodoh sepertimu memang pantas seperti itu!"

"Kuziki kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua, aku kan hanya bertanya...hiks... kenapa kamu malah menamparku?"

"Kenapa kamu bilang?! Kamu telah mengataiku pria jahanam! Aku tidak suka dikatai seperti itu! dan kamu ingin tahu siapa yang menelponku?! Dia wanita, wanita yang akan menggantikan posisi-mu!"

Wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Yui melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar kenyataan yang dikatakan suami-nya itu, bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan kembali bahkan sekarang lebih banyak, hatinya merasa diiris-iris saat ini. Mengetahui suami yang sangat dicintainya telah menusuknya dari belakang.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan menceraikanmu?!"

Yui tersontak mendengar ucapan suami-nya, dia beranjak berdiri lalu memeluk kaki sang suami sambil memohon-mohon agar dia tidak meninggalkannya dan Kushimi.

"Kuziki...hiks, kumohon jangan ceraikan aku. Jika kamu menceraikan aku, bagaimana nasib-ku dengan Kushimi?"

Kuziki menendang Yui sangat kuat sampai-sampai Yui terpental mundur dan kepalanya terbentur meja bekaki pendek yang berada dibelakangnya, Kushimi yang melihatnya langsung berlari mendekati ibunya itu.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Ketikanya Kushimi tiba disebelah Yui, dia langsung memeluk Yui sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Yui membalas pelukannya dan ikut menangis bersama Kushimi. Kuziki yang berada didepan mereka mendengus bosan dengan ekspresi sinis.

"Dasar keluarga menyedihkan!" katanya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kushimi dan Yui yang masih menangis.

Tapi sebelum dia tiba di lubang ruangan keluarga untuk keluar dari ruangan keluarga itu... ada tangan mungil memeluk kaki-nya dari belakang, Kuziki menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu memutarkan bola matanya kebawah menatap Kushimi yang saat ini sedang memeluk kakinya.

"Tou-san mau kemana, tou-san jangan tinggalin Kushi sama kaa-san sendirian" katanya polos masih dengan terisak-isak.

Lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, dia menendang gadis kecil itu tidak perduli kalau itu anaknya, tidak perduli kalau umurnya masihlah sangat kecil untuk dilakukan kasar seperti itu, tidak perduli dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena kesakitan.

Yui yang melihatnya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya terperungkup, dan setibanya disana... Yui langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya sambil menangis-nangis. Kushimi sering mengaduh kesakitan ditengah-tengah tangisan Yui, Yui memeluk Kushimi sangat erat lalu menoleh kearah Kuziki dengan tatapan tajam penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kushimi masih anak-anak, kenapa kamu melakukan hal yang sekejam dan sekasar itu pada Kushimi!, dia ini darah dagingmu, dia ini buah hatimu Kuziki!"

"Kamu kira aku perduli, sudah aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengurus surat perceraiannya. Aku sudah muak hidup denganmu!"

"DAN AKU JUGA SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA KELAKUANMU!" balas teriak Yui, tidak perduli darah segar mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya akibat perbenturan tadi di meja.

Kuziki tertawa sinis lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kushimi dan Yui, yang pada saat itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

-**Flashback end-**

"Sekali lagi kukatakan... APA ANDA KENAL KUSHIMI AZEKAWA!" teriak Kushina histeris, dia tahu cara bicara-nya saat ini bukanlah bertanya tapi membentak.

"K-k-k..." lirih Kuziki dengan mata sebelah kiri terpejam, nafasnya mulai tercengat-cengat dan terkadang terbatuk-batuk karena sulit bernafas, Kushina mengerti keadaannya saat ini, jadi dia mengendurkan lengan yang berada di leher Kuziki.

"Bicaralah?!" tukas Kushina.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan nama itu padaku, dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Kuziki sinis, rahang Kushina mengeras dan gigi Kushina menggeletuk mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai melandanya kembali. Kushina mengencangkan lengan kanannya kembali di leher Kuziki.

"Uhuk...uhuk!"

"Karena aku ingin tahu, aku adalah sahabatnya" dustanya sambil mengendurkan lengannya dari leher Kuziki kembali, mencoba memastikan apakah dia masih ingat padanya dan masih ada rasa sayang padanya.

Kuziki tertawa dengan suara yang serak basah, aroma alkohol tercium di hidungnya Kushina saat itu.

"Dia sudah mati dilalap api bersama ibunya, apa kamu tidak tahu?" balasnya santai, tidak ada nada sedih atau apapun dari suaranya. Yang terdengar adalah suara bahagia seolah-olah dia senang kalau dia tahu Kushina dan ibunya mati dilalap api.

Perkiraan Kushina ternyata salah, dia salah kalau ayahnya masih prihatin dan sedih kalau ibu dan dia telah mati, Kushina mencoba mengatur emosinya agar bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih detail darinya.

"Bukannya kau adalah suami ibunya dan ayah dari Kushimi? Kenapa kau tidak merasa sedih sama sekali ketika mendengar dia telah mati?" tanya-nya lagi mencoba setenang mungkin.

Kushina sudah tidak memakai kata 'anda' lagi padanya, karena menurutnya kata itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi pada orang yang berada didepannya. Rasa sopan santun sudah tidak berlaku lagi jika orang itu adalah orang yang berada didepannya. Kuziki tertawa kecil, sedangkan Kushina semakin menajamkan matanya.

"Untuk apa aku merasa sedih? Tidakkah kamu diceritakan olehnya? Aku kan sudah cerai dengannya. Dan anak yang bernama Kushimi... untuk apa aku menangisi anak seperti dia. Tidak ada gunanya. Mereka berdua itu adalah beban bagiku, dan sekarang mereka sudah mati jadi aku merasa sangat senang dan bebas jadi aku tidak dikata-katai pria tidak bertanggung jawab lagi oleh teman-temanku"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kushina, taring giginya mulai memanjang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencabik-cabik kulit tan sang ayah, tangan kirinya mengepal sangat kuat ingin memukul atau mencakari wajah ayahnya itu.

Kuziki menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan gigi taring seorang gadis cantik yang berada didepannya, taringnya semakin memanjang dan memanjang melebihi gigi taring manusia, peluh mulai bercucuran dan matanya melebar melihat pemandangan yang menyeramkan yang berada didepannya.

"Si-si-siapa k-k-kamu?" tanyanya gagap karena ketakutan

"Aku anakmu tou-san, Kushimi Azekawa"

Mata violet Kuziki membelalak melihat gadis cantik nan menawan didepannya adalah Kushimi, anak kandungnya. Dia terkejut melihat fisiknya sangatlah berubah 360o dari sebelumnya.

"Mustah-hil? Kamu kan sudah..." bisiknya tidak percaya

"Mati? Aku belum mati tou-san, aku masih hidup. Yang seharusnya mati adalah kamu tou-san, kamu tidak pantas untuk hidup" potong Kushina dingin, otaknya sudah dihasut oleh emosi yang menjadi-jadi dan ditambah lagi dengan rasa benci pada ayahnya itu. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi, 'Untuk apa aku perduli kalau dia tidak memperdulikanku?' batin Kushina dalam hati

"Apa?" kata Kuziki tidak percaya ketika dia melihat seringaian Kushina sehingga membuat taring Kushina yang tajam dan panjang terlihat jelas dimata Kuziki.

"Kau bukan manusia?"

"Memang bukan, sekarang aku adalah Vampire... Tapi maaf-maaf yah. Aku tidak akan menghisap darah kotormu itu untuk membunuhmu, aku dilarang untuk melakukannya, lagipula meskipun tidak dilarang-pun aku juga tetap tidak mau menghisap darahmu, aku tidak mau mengotori gigi putihku dengan darah kotormu itu, jadi aku hanya cukup mencekikmu saja sampai mati."

Setelah Kushina berkata demikian, lengan kanannya semakin menekankannya ke leher Kuziki sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas, Kuziki mencoba memberontak tapi terlambat, dia sudah kehabisan nafas dan pada akhirnya mati ditempat.

Kushina melepaskan lengannya dari leher Kuziki yang sudah berwarna merah keunguan, pria bernama Kuziki terbanting kelantai dengan tidak elitnya dengan mata membelalak dan mulut yang menganga, kematian yang cukup sadis baginya.

Nafas Kushina terengah-engah, bukan karena kelelahan tapi karena dia ditengahi oleh rasa sayang dan rasa benci yang telah dicoba ditahannya selama itu, sampai pada akhirnya rasa bencilah yang menang.

Kushina memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat ini, lalu ketikanya dia sudah tenang... dia langsung beranjak keluar tidak memperdulikan pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa dibelakangnya.

-x-x-x-x-

Selain itu di rumah besar berdesain klasik ada seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik memasukki rumah, dia berjalan memasukki rumah sambil bersiul-siul kesenangan setelah membuka gerbang hitam yang melindungi rumah tersebut, lalu setelah itu dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana KHS-nya.

Lalu setelahnya tiba dipintu rumahnya... dia membuka pintu dan berteriak

"Tadaima!"

"Hmm, okaeri..." balas seorang pria yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Hei aniki?, kaa-san sama tou-san belum pulang?" tanya pria berambut jabrik itu ketika dia duduk disebelah pria yang tadi membalas sapaannya.

Kakak-beradik yang tadi saling menyapa itu mempunyai fisik yang sama, yaitu berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, bermata biru safir dan sama-sama mempunyai wajah yang menawan dan tampan karena mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar, lahir pada hari dan tempat yang sama. Yang membedakan adalah sang kakak mempunyai rambut jabrik yang lebih panjang di cabang rambutnya, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan dilihat dari tingkahnya... kakaknya itu sangatlah pendiam dan penyabar.

Sedangkan sang adik, dia mempunyai tanda lahir di pipinya yang berbentuk tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing, rambutnya pendek, tubuhnya lebih pendek 7 cm dari kakaknya dan diilihat dari cengiran khas dan sifatnya ini... adiknya ini orangnya periang dan hyperaktif.

"Kenapa kamu baru pulang Naruto, ini kan sudah jam 20.00 malam, jam segini bukan jamnya para pelajar lagi?" kata sang kakak sambil menukar-nukar channel televisi.

Sang adik yang dipanggil Naruto mengerutkan keningnya merasa heran dengan sang kakak, dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kan tadi aku ekskul basket aniki, masa kamu lupa sih?"

"Hah?, memangnya ini hari apa?"

Naruto semakin memperdalamkan kerutan didahinya saat sang kakak berkata demikian, 'Apa yang dia katakan? Ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak seperti aniki yang kukenal dah?' batin Naruto dengan ekspresi aneh tapi kawai.

"Lah? Ini hari selasa aniki? sepertinya ada yang aneh dah sama kamu aniki? apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa" sahut sang kakak, dia mematikan televisi dan mulai beranjak dari sofa, lalu ketikanya dia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang bermaksud ingin pergi ke kamarnya... Naruto melihat ada cetakkan tangan di pipi kirinya, Naruto sweatdrop melihat pipi sang kakak saat itu, 'Apa itu perbuatan MFC?' batin Naruto dengan membelalakkan matanya.

Karena dia merasa penasaran, Naruto beranjak dari sofa-nya dan mengejar sang kakak yang saat itu sedang menaiki anak tangga kedua. Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan sang kakak ketika Naruto sudah tiba disana, sang kakak menoleh ke sang adik dengan mata yang sayu.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kiri sang kakak yang mencetakkan sebuah telapak tangan.

Sang kakak terkesiap lalu peluh mulai keluar di pelipisnya, dia menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya sambil menyengir tidak jelas. Sang kakak merasa ragu untuk membicarakannya pada sang adik karena menurutnya sang adik pasti tertawa mendengar penjelasannya dan lagi dia juga merasa malu kalau menceritakannya karena ini masalah harga diri sang kakak.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku mau kekamar"

"Beritahu aku-ttebayo!" katanya seraya menahan sang kakak lagi.

Sang kakak melupakan satu hal pada diri sang adik, dia lupa kalau adiknya itu orang yang keras kepala, adiknya tidak akan berhenti bertanya padanya kalau belum mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Itulah yang membuat sang kakak menyerah padanya. Sang kakak menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya... tapi tidak disini, aku akan menceritakannya dikamarku, dan satu hal lagi. Kumohon kamu jangan tertawa jika mendengar ceritaku" tukas sang kakak memerintahkannya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi ketika mereka berdua memasukki kamar sang kakak dan sang kakak menceritakan semuanya...

"HAHAHAHA...!"

Naruto tertawa sangat geli sekali sambil memegang perutnya menahan rasa sakit yang melanda di perutnya, dia terguling-guling di tempat tidur sang kakak lalu dia memukul-mukuli tempat tidur sang kakak karena dia mulai merasa tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Sang kakak hanya menghembuskan nafasnya merasa kecewa kalau Naruto sang adik tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

"Seorang Minato Namikaze, sang pendiam dan penyabar yang mempunyai pesona luar biasa ditampar oleh seorang gadis dan seorang gadis itu bukanlah anggota MFC, sungguh memalukan. Pfft... hahaha!"

Minato melipatkan kedua tangannya dengan tampang wajah yang cemberut melihat tingkah sang adik yang terus-terusan menghina dan menertawakannya, untung saja Minato orangnya penyabar, jika tidak mungkin Naruto sudah tinggal nama saja.

"Aku ditampar karena aku dituduh telah menabraknya di koridor sekolah!"

Naruto berhenti tertawa setelah Minato berkata demikian, Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya yang berarti otaknya masih loading untuk menyaring ucapan sang kakak.

"Dituduh?" kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku dituduh olehnya. Katanya aku telah menabraknya dan tidak meminta maaf padanya karena telah menabraknya, padahal aku tidak pernah menabraknya, jika aku yang menabraknya... aku pasti akan meminta maaf padanya"

"Jika bukan aniki... lalu kenapa dia menamparmu?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, aku dituduh olehnya. Katanya fisikku sama dengan fisik orang yang menabraknya"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya membayangkan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, dia ingat, dia juga'kan menabrak seorang gadis tadi pagi, gadis yang tidak dia kenal dan dia juga tidak meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Apa gadis yang kutabrak tadi pagi itu yang nii-san maksud? Pikir Naruto.

"Apa aniki tahu fisiknya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, dia masih ingat fisik gadis yang ditabraknya karena menurutnya gadis yang ditabraknya itu sangatlah mencolok.

"Iya, tapi untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Er, hanya ingin tahu saja. Hehehe"

Minato menghela nafasnya

"Gadis itu teman baru aniki dikelas..."

"Oh, jadi di kelas aniki ada teman baru toh?"

"Hmm, rambutnya berwarna merah darah. Parasnya... cantik sih tapi sayang galaknya minta ampun. Matanya berwarna violet dan tingkahnya seperti laki-laki..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, rambut merah katamu?" potong Naruto kaget, 'Gadis yang kutabrak'kan berambut merah juga' batinnya sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Minato yang melihat sang adik terkejut mendengar kata rambut merah langsung mengerutkan keningnya penasaran, mata biru safirnya menerawang biru safir sang adik yang seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Iya, ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kamu kelihatan terkejut begitu?"

"A-aku menabrak gadis berambut merah juga tadi pagi..., tapi mungkin bukan. Gadis yang kutabrak memakai jepitan rambut"

"Kushina juga memakai jepitan rambut?"

"Eh?"

"Kushina, itu namanya. Dia juga memakai jepitan rambut"

"Eh? Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, semua gadis pasti memakai jepitan rambut..."

"Warna apa jepitan rambut gadis yang kamu tabrak?" tanya Minato dengan mata yang menyelidik pada sang adik, Minato yang dikenal sangat pintar di kelas sudah bisa menyimpulkan semua perkataannya Naruto.

"K-k-ku-kuning ke-keemasan" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Warna jepitan rambut Kushina juga berwarna kuning keemasan, berarti kamu yang menabraknya?"

Naruto mulai sweatdrop ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam nan menakutkan dari sang kakak. Dia menelan ludahnya lalu berkata

"I-itu, mungkin saja"

"Mungkin bagaimana? Itu sudah sangat jelas Naruto!, beritahu aku sejak kapan kamu tidak mengenal sopan santun kepada seseorang? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"W-waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru. Soalnya aku dikejar-kejar sama NFC, aku tidak berfikir kesitu aniki, otakku sudah tercampur aduk oleh rasa panik dan fikiran mencari tempat bersembunyi."

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus minta maaf padanya besok?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik"

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Minato berjalan memasukki sekolah bersama-sama, Ferrari dan Alphard diletakkannya di parkiran VIP dekat sekolah, para gadis disana berteriak histeris melihat dua pria yang diidamkan mereka sudah datang.

Sedangkan Kushina..., dia baru tiba di gerbang sekolah bersama Arashi setelah Minato dan Naruto. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa bingung melihat pemandangan di halaman sekolah tersebut di jendela, banyak para gadis berkerumunan di halaman sekolah sambil berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Kyaa...! Duo Namikaze!"

Mendengar teriakkan itu, Kushina semakin memperdalam kerutannya. 'Duo Namikaze?' batin Kushina penasaran. Para gadis-gadis disana berlari-lari memasukki sekolah sambil berteriak 'Duo Namikaze' terus-menerus.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak habis fikir melihat tingkah para gadis yang bersekolah disini yang menurutnya terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sepertinya ada seorang pangeran yang bersekolah disini Kushina-chan?" goda pria berambut merah jabrik yang berada disebelahnya.

Kushina menoleh kearah pria yang sebenarnya adalah kakak angkatnya, seorang kakak angkat yang telah mengadopsi-nya ketika dia berubah menjadi Vampire, yaitu Arashi.

"Yeah, tapi tidak kenal sopan santun"

Arashi tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina, dia menepuk-nepukkan bahu kanan Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah, sekarang turunlah, para penggemarmu sedang menunggumu" goda Arashi lagi dengan cengiran khas-nya. Kushina memutarkan bola matanya lalu turun dari mobil diikuti tawaan sang kakak.

-x-x-x-x-

Pada jam olahraga, Kushina berjalan menuju ruang loker, dia ingin mengambil pakaian olahraga yang dia simpan disana. Setibanya disana, Kushina memutarkan password loker-nya sambil bersenandung ria lalu ketika lokernya terbuka...

"Hah!", hanya kalimat itu saja yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Banyak surat-surat berwarna biru dan merah muda dengan pelekat berbentuk hati bertebaran di loker-nya, surat itu mungkin ada lebih dari 20 surat dan surat itu sudah menutupi sebagian pakaian olahraga-nya yang terlihat sangat kusut di loker-nya, Kushina mengambil pakaian olahraganya yang kusut tersebut, pakaian olahraga-nya sudah robek dibagian ketiak seperti ditarik-tarik dan sedikit bolong-bolong di sisi pinggang baju yang menandakan kalau tarik-menariknya memakai ujung kuku. Melihat pakaian olahraga-nya sudah tidak layak dipakai lagi dia meringis kecewa lalu melemparkan pakaian olahraga-nya ke sembarang tempat.

"Baru dua hari aku bersekolah, sudah mendapatkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Malah loker-ku di bobol segala lagi, brengsek!" bisiknya kesal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu disaat dia sibuk pada diri sendiri, tibalah dua orang berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, pria berambut jabrik yang lebih panjang dari rambut pria di sebelah kirinya tersenyum manis ke Kushina. Kushina mendengus jengkel sekaligus bosan melihat siapa pria yang berada didepannya.

"Minato untuk apa kamu kemari?" tanyanya bosan sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku kemari, ingin mengatakan kalau bukanlah aku yang menabrakmu, tapi dia... sekarang dia ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perbuatannya kemarin"

Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Minato, yang membedakan dia dengan Minato adalah tanda tiga garis tipis di pipinya, violet dan safir saling bertemu pandang. Violet menatapnya sangat tajam dan dingin

"Oh, jadi kamu yang menabrakku?"

"Iya, gomen atas perbuatanku yang tidak sopan padamu kemarin, kamu mau memaafkanku?"

Kushina memandangi pria itu lama sekali, dia memandangi bola mata safir-nya dengan sangat lekat sekali, dia mencoba mencari apakah matanya ada ketidaktulusan dalam permintaan maaf-nya itu, namun nihil... pria itu benar-benar tulus dalam meminta maaf sehingga hati Kushina luluh dan pada akhirnya Kushina tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, aku memaafkanmu. Aku minta maaf juga karena telah menabrakmu, aku juga merasa bersalah padamu saat itu karena tidak melihat kedepan. Apalagi pada Minato..., aku telah menuduhnya dan menamparnya, maaf Minato. Aku menyesal atas kelakuanku" sesal Kushina dengan ekspresi wajah penuh penyesalan. Minato menganggukkan kepalanya yang berarti Minato memaafkan perbuatan Kushina.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina seraya menoleh kearah pria yang berada disebelah kiri Minato, pria itu hanya menyengir khas kuda lalu menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto... Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal"

"Aku Kushina... Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal juga"

Kushina, Minato dan Naruto saling tertawa setelah perkenalan itu, perkenalan yang tidak mereka sadari akan membuat mereka semakin dekat, perkenalan yang akan mendatangkan sebuah konflik yang rumit antara duo Namikaze.

TBC

A/N : Chapter 5 selesai, semoga memuaskan yah? :), gomen yah kalau kependekan. m(_ _)m

Dibawah ini Shisui adalah balasan review Minna

**Vermthy :** Hehehe, gak sabar yah? Di chapter ini adalah permulaan konflik. Hmmm oke deh, Shisui akan memikirkan saran Vermthy-chan. Makasih atas review dan saran-nya.

**AzuraCantyle :** Yaps, anda benar Azura-san#lebay banget bahasanya. Pria yang punya sekolah itu adalah Fugaku dan dia juga seorang vampire sama halnya dengan Kushina. Kalo cinta segitiga... maybe yes, maybe no, hehehe :). Tunggu saja yah. Makasih atas review-nya

**Puthry Azzahra :** Iya, sudah Shisui benerin kok, makasih yah sudah memberitahukan Shisui, Shisui harap chap yang satu ini tidak ada typo lagi, makasih yah atas reviewnya. :)

**Sherly 11** : Serem yah, hehehe. Tenang ini hanya fic kok bukan real :). Makasih atas review-nya.

**Fran Fryn Kun :** Makasih yah Fran-kun atas kesetiaannya sama fic Shisui, er... kalo boleh tau kenapa Fran-kun tidak suka pairing SasuHina sama NaruSaku?*plak*#pengen tau urusan orang aja lu. Hehehe Gomen, lupakan pertanyaan nista Shisui yang diatas yah. Makasih yah review-nya.

**Crizky UzuNami :** Iya, Shisui akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin. Tenang Crizky-san, Minato sudah gak tersiksa lagi kok, dia sudah berteman sama Kushina. Makasih yah review-nya.

**U. Icha-chan :** Hehehe, Icha-chan bisa aja. Kushina gak kenapa-napa kok malah Kuziki yang mati ( kalo Icha-chan ingin yang lebih detail silahkan baca chapter diatas yah ) :D. Makasih review-nya.

**aftu24 :** Makasih review-nya, em... gimana yah? Shisui pikir-pikir dulu yah. Sekali lagi makasih review-nya. :)

**nasyaangelicaa :** Minato adalah manusia biasa nasya-chan, dia bukanlah pemusnah vampire. Kan pemusnah-nya sudah ada yaitu Vampire corp., di alur cerita'kan sudah diceritakan kalau Vampire mempunyai hukum tersendiri, sebuah hukum yang dilarang untuk dilakukan dan suatu hal yang boleh untuk dilakukan, yah sama seperti hal-nya undang-undang gitu deh. Jika para Vampire melanggar peraturan maka Vampire yang melanggar itu akan divonis hukum mati. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Arashi ( baca chapter 1 ) pada Jirobou saat itu karena Jirobou telah menghisap darah manusia. Makasih review-nya yah. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Fugaku Uchiha

**Konbanwa!**

**Hari ini si ilham sedang berbaik hati sama Shisui, dia sudah memberikan hadiah kepada otak Shisui untuk menuliskan lanjutan fic 'Beautiful Vampire' ini. Makasih yah Minna sudah setia menunggu fic ini sampai sekarang. Makasih juga buat para silent readers yang membaca fic ini. Meskipun jadi silent reader, tapi Shisui menghargai kalian karena kalian sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Dan untuk yang mereview, makasih juga telah memberikan saran-saran dan kesan positif kepada Shisui dan fic Shisui. Shisui sangat senang sekali. Muach..muach#cipika-cipiki.**

**Lanjutan fic ini special buat Rimadhani Hime. Makasih yah telah setia menunggu fic ini sampai...sampai berapa lama yah...er..., sebulan yah? :). Makasih juga buat Aika Licht Youichi yang selalu membantu Shisui jika ada fic yang typo. Mata Aika-san sangat tajam deh, suwer ^^v. Apaan sih obatnya?*plak***

**Seperti biasa, balasan review akan Shisui balas setelah fic ini...**

**Oke deh ayo kita mulai...**

**Shisui mau berterima kasih sama...**

**Crizky grean-terquoish**

**Aika Licht Youichi**

**Puthry Kushina**

**RenCaggie**

**Guest**

**Rimadhani Hime**

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire**

**Fran Fryn Kun**

**AzuraCantlye**

**Vermthy**

**Namikaze Nagisa**

**Red-Hot Habanero**

**bimo. arief. 98**

**nararhezty. Cliquers**

**U. Icha-chan**

**Sherly-chan11**

**DarkCloud XII**

**Aftu24**

**And for all silent readers... :)**

**Makasih yah buat Minna semua yang masih tetep setia buat membaca ini fic, Shisui senang sekali bisa memuaskan para readers semua. Shisui harap para readers gak bosen yah buat baca ini fic.**

Chapter 6

Fugaku Uchiha

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Tragedy, Romance, Crime, Humor, Friendly and many more

**Pairing** : Minakushi again ( My Parents in Manga! ) :D

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typo (s), pokoknya tetek bengek semuanya ada deh!

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina seraya menoleh kearah pria yang berada disebelah kiri Minato, pria itu hanya menyengir khas kuda lalu menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto... Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal"

"Aku Kushina... Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal juga"

Kushina, Minato dan Naruto saling tertawa setelah perkenalan itu, perkenalan yang tidak mereka sadari akan membuat mereka semakin dekat, perkenalan yang akan mendatangkan sebuah konflik yang rumit antara duo Namikaze.

Chapter 6

**-Kushina POV-**

Hai, masih ingat aku? Aku Kushina Uzumaki. Sebenarnya namaku yang dulu adalah Kushimi Azekawa tapi telah diganti dengan Kushina karena aku bukanlah Kushimi lagi, mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau Kushimi sudah mati. Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah mati ketika insiden dua bulan yang lalu. Insiden dimana aku digigit oleh seorang pria subur berambut mohawk, digigit... iya aku digigit, atau bisa dikatakan ' darahku diminum'. Pria subur yang meminum darahku adalah seorang Vampire. Vampire yang sedang kelaparan. Vampire yang bernama Jirobou itu telah meminum darahku sampai habis tak tersisa. Seharusnya aku sudah mati kehabisan darah saat itu, tapi ajaibnya... aku masih hidup!. Bahkan aku bisa bersekolah sekarang. Hidupku telah berbeda, aku telah lahir kembali sebagai Vampire. Tapi bukanlah Vampire-Vampire yang berada di tv, seperti takut cahaya matahari, takut air suci, salib, jimat pengusir Vampire, senjata yang terbuat dari perak, bawang putih, dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah. Aku bukanlah Vampire yang ber-kriteria seperti itu. Aku adalah Vampire yang layaknya seperti manusia, beraktifitas layaknya seperti manusia, melakukan apapun layaknya seperti manusia terutama rantai makanan. Iya, 'kami' adalah Vampire yang berbeda mungkin bisa dikatakan sekelompok Vampire _Omnivora_. Darah manusia adalah minuman yang diharamkan bagi suku 'kami', maka dari itu 'kami' berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dengan darah manusia. 'Kami' bisa hidup meskipun tanpa meminum darah, 'kami' bisa makan-makanan manusia layaknya manusia biasa tetapi er..., ada ketidaknyamanan jika untuk _New born_, aku pernah merasakannya? Karena aku juga dulunya adalah seorang _New born._

Tapi sekarang lambungku sudah bisa menerima dan bisa menikmati hampir seluruh makanan manusia, dan makanan yang kusukai sekarang bukanlah kare lagi tapi ramen asin versi jumbo!, hemm... sungguh rasanya enak sekali. Oke..., kurasa sampai disini saja cerita-ceritanya. Sekarang aku berada dilapangan sekolah tepatnya ditempat bagian lari marathon 100 meter. Hari ini akan ada pengambilan nilai olahraga untuk nilai ujian tengah semester, dan pengambilan nilai ini adalah berlari sprint sejauh 100 meter. Dulunya aku sangat benci berlari, berlari membuat lambungku sakit dan membuatku lelah setengah mati. Tetapi sekarang berbeda... setelah aku menjadi Vampire, berlari telah menjadi hobiku, setiap hari aku tidak pernah luput dari yang namanya berlari terutama lari pagi. Rasa sakit dilambung, dan rasa lelah yang dulu pernah kurasakan tidak pernah terjadi lagi padaku.

"Bersiaga?"

Guy-sensei memberi aba-aba pada siswa/i sekelasku yang dipanggil terutama aku untuk bersiaga. Aku mengangkat wajahku lurus kedepan, menepakkan kedua telapak tanganku di tanah, menekan kaki kiri mundur kebelakang dan kaki kanan menekuk di bawah dada.

"Siap?"

Aku mulai menaikkan bokongku bersiap untuk berlari, kaki kiriku kugeserkan sedikit kebelakang untuk memacukkan tubuhku saat akan berlari. Mataku kutajamkan kedepan dan...

"Mulai!"

Tret..!

Srakk..srakk

Aku mulai berlari berusaha untuk senormal mungkin agar tidak dicurigai oleh semua siswa/i yang berada disini. Aku tidak mungkin berlari dengan kekuatan Vampire jika dalam keadaan banyak orang seperti ini, apalagi di tempat sekolah. Nanti bisa-bisa mereka semua cengo melihatku.

"Kushina-chan! Ganbatte ne!"

Aku membelalakkan sedikit mataku ketika mendengar suara cempreng yang terdengar familiar itu, aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku di sudut lapangan seraya menyengir lima jari. Naruto Namikaze, itulah namanya. Kami berteman sudah dua bulan lebih, kami sudah berteman ketika aku dan dia bertemu di ruang loker bersama dengan Minato Namikaze teman sekelasku sekaligus kakaknya Naruto.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dia orang yang ceria dan hyperaktif sama halnya sepertiku tapi dia lebih hyperaktif dariku. Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang, melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya seraya melompat-lompat kegirangan kearahku seperti anak kecil yang melihat ibunya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Naruto Namikaze, dia orang yang kocak beda dengan kakaknya si Minato yang berada di kursi sana..., dia hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil meminum air-nya. haah~, dia terlalu pendiam. Ibu mereka mengidam apa yah saat melahirkan mereka sampai-sampai berbeda begitu?.

Suara deru nafas para siswi disini semakin memburu ditengah-tengahku terutama Mikoto yang berada disebelah kiriku, keringatnya bercucuran membanjiri wajahnya yang putih. Merasa dirinya kupandangi, Mikoto menoleh kearahku sejenak dengan alis berkerut lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Mau berlomba?" kataku masih menatapnya tidak melihat kedepan

"Ehhh?" balasnya mendesah melawan deru nafasnya yang berat.

"Kita berlomba berlari, yang kalah harus mentraktirkan mie ramen untuk yang menang, bagaimana?"

"Er, hah...hah...okehh~"

"Yosh, kita mulai-ttebane!"

Aku mempercepat lariku tapi masih senormal mungkin. Mikoto berteriak memanggil namaku dibelakangku, melambaikan tangan kearahku seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan memakai bahasa tubuh agar dia menyusulku sampai pada akhirnya...

-**Normal POV-**

Kushina berhenti tepat disebelah seorang pria berambut bob dengan pakaian hijau lumut ketat dan cengiran khas kuda diikuti sound effect _'cling!'_, dia selalu berkata 'Indahnya semangat masa muda'. Dia adalah Guy Maito, guru olahraga Kushina.

Peluh bercucuran di kening Kushina tapi dia tidak merasa kelelahan sama sekali. Untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, Kushina berpura-pura kelelahan. Kushina membungkukkan badan dengan kedua telapak tangan memegang kedua lututnya, nafasnya dibuatnya tercengal-cengal lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Bagus sekali Kush..."

Ucapan Guy-sensei terpotong ketika beberapa siswa lain tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Kushina. Para siswa disana bergerumul mengelilingi Kushina sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kushina dengan nada panjang dan manja.

"Kushina-chan~, kau pasti kelelahan. Mau minum? Ini minumlah"

"Kushina~, keringatmu banyak sekali. Biar kubersihkan yah"

"Uzumaki-san~, biar kukipasi kau. kau sangat kelelahan yah. Memang berlari itu lelah, tapi kau pasti akan terbiasa nantinya"

"Uzumaki-san, hebat!"

"Sugoi~"

...

Begitulah suara-suara KFC ( Kushina Fans Club ) yang tadinya menonton lomba lari Kushina, Kushina merasa risih pada mereka semua ketika mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Dia semakin risih ketika beberapa handuk, botol minuman, dan buku yang dikipaskan kearah wajahnya semakin menggila.

"Apa kalian gak jijik?! Aku bau keringat tau!" bentak Kushina kasar seraya mendeathglare semua siswa yang mengelilinginya agar takut padanya dan akhirnya menjauh.

Tetapi bukannya takut, wajah mereka malah memerah dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oh My Jashin! Kau kawaii Kushina!"

"Kirei~"

"Aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena terus mengingat mata tajammu~"

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya jengkel seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa lelah dengan tingkah dan gelagat pria akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa bosan terus diperlakukan spesial oleh para pria baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah karena ulah tebar pesona-nya sebagai seorang gadis Vampire. Nasib Kushina berubah 360 derajat dari sebelumnya setelah berubah menjadi Vampire.

"Hei!, janganlah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kalian semua kan sudah hampir 17 tahun. Malu dong!" kata seorang pria dibelakang para siswa yang sedang mengelilingi Kushina.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa kenal dengan suara ini. Tidak lama kemudian dua orang pria berambut blonde jabrik memasukki sela-sela lingkaran yang dibuat para siswa disana. Mereka adalah Minato dan Naruto. Sahabat Kushina sekaligus Si Duo Namikaze yang dipuja-puja para siswi disini. Kushina tersenyum kearah mereka berdua ketikanya mereka tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apaan sih kau D.N? kita kan Cuma mau membantu Kushina, ya kan Kushina-chan~?" kata salah satu siswa disini dengan paras puppy eyes ke Kushina, berharap Kushina membelanya.

Tapi sayangnya, Kushina tidak menggubrisnya dan mengambil kesempatan untuk keluar dari lingkaran konyol yang dibuat para siswa disana.

"Ayo Minato-kun, Naru-kun" bisik Kushina seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing dan menariknya keluar dan menjauh dari lingkaran konyol itu.

-x-x-x-x-

"Aku benci dilakukan spesial seperti tadi. Sangat benci! Apalagi dengan surat-surat cinta konyol yang numpuk setiap harinya di lokerku, najis!" gerutu Kushina kesal. Dia meminum jus strawberry-nya untuk mendinginkan fikirannya yang sedang emosi.

Saat ini sedang dalam jam istirahat. Dia, Minato, dan Naruto sedang berada di kafetaria sekolah. Menikmati makanan mereka yang bisa dibilang tergolong mahal jika untuk kawula sekolah biasa.

"Kushi-chan, sudahlah. Kau selaaalu menggerutu. Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu Kushi-chan" balas Minato lembut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa dikatakan 'Yang lalu'? kejadian itu terjadi setiap hari-nya" balas Kushina ketus lalu mulai memakan Ratatouille-nya dengan kasar.

"Kushina-chan, mungkin mereka penggemarmu"

1%...

!5%...

25%...

50%...

95%...

"Ya ampun Naru-kun!, kenapa kau itu seperti orang baka sih?! Sudah jelas-jelas mereka...Minato, kau saja yang lanjutkan! Aku lagi gak sreg ngomong ama si bocah no baka didepanku ini. Mood-ku sedang jelek!" ketus Kushina ketika melihat tampang bodoh Naruto.

Minato menyengir nista dengan tampang wajah sweatdrop ketika mendengar ucapan dingin Kushina. Naruto Namikaze, dia memang bodoh kalau dalam masalah penangkapan berbicara seperti telat mikir gitu. Tetapi kalau masalah adu pintar, dia paling hebat. Otaknya itu keturunan dari Minato sang kakak dan Jiraiya sang ayah.

"Sudahlah, masalah ini tak usah diperpanjang lagi. Ayo kita makan..." kata Minato dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Kushina mendecih masih merasa sedikit kesal dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika dia ingin memakan makanannya kembali..., dia mendengar suara tangisan di sudut kafetaria sekolah. Merasa penasaran, Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

Para siswa disini menoleh ke sudut kafetaria tepatnya tempat suara tangisan itu berada termasuk Kushina, Minato dan Naruto. Dari tempat Kushina duduk, wajah mereka berdua tidak terlalu jelas. Dari sana dia, Minato dan Naruto hanya melihat gerak-gerik bentakkan si pemuda disana. Mata Kushina membelalak ketika melihat siapa gadis yang menjadi korban bentakkannya. Mikoto Uehara, teman sebangku Kushina itu menundukkan kepalanya seraya menangis tersedu-sedu, terlihat dari getaran bahu dan tubuhnya. Dikedua tangannya yang mungil terpegang sebuah kotak bentou ukuran sedang. Pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam yang membelakangi Kushina, Minato dan Naruto itu telah mengambil bentou dari tangan Mikoto dengan gerakkan kasar lalu membanting kotak bentou yang baru dipegangnya itu tepat didepan sepatu vantoufel-nya.

Kushina menggeram tidak tahan lagi. Kushina beranjak berdiri dari meja makannya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia akan mendekati pemuda itu. Mikoto adalah temannya, teman yang mengerti dirinya selama dua bulan terakhir ini, teman yang dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tetapi disaat dia ingin melesat pergi... Minato menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya. Minato mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tajam memerintahkan Kushina untuk duduk kembali. Kushina yang terkenal dengan kekeras kepalaannya tidak menggubris cegahan Minato. Dia menepis pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dipegang oleh Minato dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Minato dan Naruto yang saat itu duduk dengan pandangan khawatir pada Kushina.

"Dengar baik-baik! Bentou-mu itu tidak akan pernah kumakan. Apalagi kalau yang memasak adalah kau, makanan yang kau buat itu tidak steril, makananmu tidak pantas untuk dimakan, kau mengerti! Mulai sekarang men..."

Plak!

Sebuah telapak tangan melesat ke pipi porselen si pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam tersebut. Si pelaku menatap tajam kepada pemuda tersebut ketika pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah si pelaku. Si pelaku itu menarik kerah si pemuda kearahnya sehingga si pemuda membungkukkan badan untuk bisa mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh si pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

"Ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah setelah dua bulan yang lalu kita bertemu di atap yah? kau tetap seperti banci. Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Namaku Fugaku! Bukan pantat ayam!" bentak pemuda bernama Fugaku tersebut sambil menepis genggaman tangan Kushina yang menarik kerahnya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu dasar pantat ayam! Dengar, sekali lagi kulihat kau..."

"Apa?...apa?" potong Fugaku menantang

"Sekali lagi kulihat kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu" ancam Kushina seraya melangkahkan kakinya agar semakin dekat dengan Fugaku, jemari telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke hidung Fugaku dan mata violet yang tajam itu memandangi onyx dengan pandangan kejam dan bengis menandakan dia tidak main-main atas ancamannya, Kushina tidak menyadari kalau gigi taringnya mulai sedikit memanjang saat itu.

Fugaku yang menyadari kalau gigi taring Kushina memanjang mulai menyeringai lalu mendengus mengejek gadis berambut merah yang berada didepannya. Kushina yang merasa tidak senang dengan ekspresi pemuda didepannya langsung menarik kerahnya kembali dan berkata

"'Aku'...'Tidak'...'Main'...'Main'" kata Kushina menekankan suaranya. Emosinya saat ini sangat meluap-luap, genggaman tangannya yang berada di kerah Fugaku semakin mengerat dan akhirnya sedikit robek karena ulah kuku keras Kushina.

Kushina yang berharap kalau Fugaku akan takut padanya malah menyeringai lebih lebar dan mendengus lebih mengejek dari sebelumnya seolah-olah ancaman Kushina itu tidaklah mempan baginya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya?" dengus Fugaku remeh

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa bingung dengan pertanyaannya Fugaku itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Fugaku tertawa kecil lalu menarik kerah Kushina. Dia dan Fugaku saat ini saling tarik menarik kerah seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan nafas mereka saling bertabrakkan. Ada perasaan ganjil ketika mata onyx Fugaku tanpa sengaja memandangi bibir merah muda Kushina, rasa ingin menyentuh bibir itu, rasa ingin memperdekat jaraknya dengan wajah Kushina. Tetapi rasa gengsi yang dimilikinya terlalu besar sehingga dia bisa menahan perasaan aneh itu untuk menjauh dari fikirannya.

"Kushina-chan!, aduh sudah lepaskan...nii-san bantu aku" kata Naruto kepada kakaknya yang berada disebelah kanannya.

Naruto dan Minato yang sejak dari tadi hanya bisa menontonnya dari meja makan mereka, mulai tidak kuat ketika kerah Kushina ditarik oleh Fugaku. Rasa khawatir menjalari diri mereka berdua, mereka tidak mau Kushina terkena kasus karena ulahnya ini kepada si pemilik sekolah itu. Fugaku dikenal kejam dan bengis kepada siapapun, dia juga dingin kepada siapapun yang mencoba untuk akrab padanya. Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan dan membuat ulah dengannya, pasti akan berakhir dengan daftar buku siswa gelap dan diberi hukuman berat yaitu di 'DO' dari sekolah. Minato melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebih maju untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kushina dan Fugaku. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Fugaku

"Lepaskan tanganmu Fugaku-san, jangan hukum dia. Biar aku yang menggantikan posisi-nya" kata Minato.

Mata biru safirnya memandangi mata onyx Fugaku dengan pandangan memohon. Memohon agar dia menggantikan posisi Kushina saat ini, memohon agar Kushina tidak terkena hukuman darinya.

"Nii-san?"

"Minato!, apa yang kau..."

"Kumohon" potong Minato tidak menggubris teriakkan Kushina.

Fugaku memandangi Minato sebentar lalu dia tersenyum tipis dengan mata terpejam. Wajah stoic-nya muncul kembali ketika dia melepaskan kerah Kushina, dia memutarkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kushina

"Tidak usah sok jadi pahlawan. Aku tidak akan menghukummu dan gadis merah tomat itu"

"Apa kau bilang?!" bentak Kushina mulai berkedut, dia tidak terima jika dipanggil tomat

Fugaku tertawa kecil lalu...

_Kau Vampire yang lemah?_

Deg...deg!

Bola mata Kushina membulat bak bola pingpong ketika mendengar suara yang bagaikan bisikkan di telinganya itu, suara itu mengejek Kushina. Suara itu mengata-ngatai Kushina kalau dia Vampire yang lemah. Fugaku menoleh kearah Kushina yang masih terkesiap dengan tubuh yang menegang dan mata yang membulat. Fugaku tertawa datar

_Bahkan kau masih newbie dalam melakukan kontak fikiran..._

"Siapa kau?" kata Kushina pelan, tetapi meskipun pelan... ada ketiga temannya yang dekat dengannya sehingga kata-katanya yang sepelan apapun pasti terdengar oleh mereka.

"Eh? apa maksudmu Kushi-chan?"

"Aku Naruto, kau ingat"

"..."

"Hah? Tidak...tidak, sudah lupakan. Hehehe" balas Kushina kepada teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lalu menoleh kedepan lagi, memandangi Fugaku kembali.

Tubuh Kushina menjadi menegang ketika merasakan aura dingin yang mencekam, dan detak jantung yang tidak normal didepannya, tepatnya di tubuh Fugaku. Dia merasakan Fugaku bukanlah makhluk hidup, darah yang mengaliri Fugaku-pun sangat dingin. Fugaku tersenyum tipis mencoba menahan rasa geli-nya ketika melihat gelagat Kushina saat ini. Dengan masih tersenyum, Fugaku berjalan menjauhi Kushina dan teman-temannya. Dia berjalan menjauhi mereka semua dengan langkah yang sangat angkuh dan menghilang di pintu keluar kafetaria.

'Perasaan ini...? apakah dia juga... Vampire' batin Kushina kaget.

**-Meanwhile-**

Disebuah gedung , ada dua Vampire berambut merah yang berbeda gender berjalan di lorong gedung tersebut. Mereka berdua berbincang ria disetiap lorong sampai pada akhirnya...

"Sara sama!... Arashi-sama!. Matsuri-dono memanggil kalian" kata seorang Vampire muda berambut perak yang memakai kacamata bulat seraya membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada Sara dan Arashi yang notabene adalah tangan kanan Matsuri-dono sekaligus seksi hukum bagi pelanggaran HAV ( Hak Asasi Vampire ). Kabuto

"Tumben sekali Matsuri memanggil kita?" bisik Sara sambil menoleh kearah Arashi.

"..."

"..."

"Jangan...jangan?!" lanjut Sara dengan suara sedikit besar.

"Lebih baik kita kesana saja untuk memastikannya. Terima kasih atas informasinya Kabuto-san" kata Arashi ramah kepada Kabuto lalu melesat pergi bersama Sara.

-x-x-x-x-

**-Back to Konoha Highschool-**

Kushina membereskan buku-buku-nya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya ketika semua buku-bukunya telah selesai dibereskan, dia menoleh kearah teman sebangku-nya yaitu Mikoto. Mikoto membereskan bukunya dengan sangat berat hati, Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat gelagat Mikoto yang berubah 360 derajat dari sebelumnya. Setelah insiden pada waktu istirahat tadi, Mikoto jadi tidak seceria dulu, dia jadi sering murung bahkan hampir tiap pelajaran. Bahkan Mikoto yang terkenal orang yang pintar dan ingin bersaing adu pintar dengan Kushina jadi tidak mood dalam belajar dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari meja.

"Miko-chan, kau masih ingat tidak taruhan kita tadi saat olahraga?"

"..."

"Kau kan kalah, jadi kau harus membelikanku ramen. Okeh!"

"..."

"Tidak mau yah, yasudah. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang traktir?"

"..."

Kushina menghela nafasnya, baru kali ini semua ucapannya tidak digubris oleh Mikoto. Mikoto sudah benar-benar galau karena bentou-nya ditolak oleh Fugaku. 'Cinta memang kejam, kasihan Miko-chan' batin Kushina prihatin. Kushina kembali duduk di kursi-nya membantu Mikoto untuk membereskan bukunya yang tak kunjung selesai. Setelah semua buku telah dimasukkan kedalam tas Mikoto, suasana kelasnya dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi, dikelas hanya ada dia dan Mikoto. Kushina membingkai wajah Mikoto dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya mata onyx nanar Mikoto, mata violet Kushina bergetar melihat kesuraman dimata onyx Mikoto yang biasanya tidak sesuram ini. Matanya sembab, bibir bergetar dan bekas-bekas air mata berkerak di kantung matanya. Wajahnya saat ini sangat memprihatinkan sekali. Kushina menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Mikoto lalu dia tersenyum lembut nan manis.

"Kau mencintainya yah, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina

Mikoto terkesiap lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kenapa sih kau harus mencintainya? Dia kan orangnya dingin, menyebalkan, judes, gak tahu sopan santun, pemarah lagi. Yah memang sih dia yang memiliki gedung sekolah ini. Tapi tingkahnya itu loh yang gak pantes banget buat jadi pemimpin. Dia pantasnya menjadi berandalan..."

Kushina berhenti bicara ketika mendapatkan deathglare dari Mikoto, deathglare yang sangat menyeramkan bagi gadis bermarga Uehara. Kushina menyengir nista seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya merasa ngeri dengan tatapan Mikoto tersebut.

"Oke...oke, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Baiklah, biar kutanyakan... seberapa besar kau mencintainya?" lanjut Kushina, dia memandangi Mikoto sangat serius.

Wajah Mikoto yang tadinya suram dan pucat menjadi memerah ketika Kushina berkata demikian, dia bergumam tidak jelas lalu...

"Sebesar aku mencintai diriku sendiri" bisik Mikoto

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Mikoto tidak percaya, 'Sebesar itukah cintanya kepada di pantat ayam itu? Miko-chan... apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?' batin Kushina.

"Begitu yah, tapi kurasa kau jangan terlalu segitunya mencintainya Miko-chan"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena... Mikoto! Awas!"

Brak...srakk...!

Kushina mendorong Mikoto kekanan tepatnya kebelakang sudut kelas ketika sang pemuda bertangan enam berlari kearah mereka berdua dengan cara yang tidak lazim. Kushina yang mengira bahwa Mikoto-lah incaran pemuda aneh ini malah mendorong Kushina keluar dari kelas, tepatnya mendorongnya kearah kaca jendela.

Praangg!

"Eukh!" jerit Kushina ketika beling-beling kaca membentur kepalanya. Dua dari enam tangan pemuda itu, telah mencekik Kushina. Mereka keluar dari jendela kelas yang berada di lantai 5.

"KUSHINA!"

*=_Owari_=*

*plak*

( Just Kidding )

*=_Tsuzuku_=*

**Chapter 6 is update!**

**Hoamm...Shisui ngantuk nih. Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, wajar Shisui ngetiknya malam-malam sih. Dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Apalagi ngetiknya sehabis pulang kerja. Capek..., ya udah, Shisui tinggal tidur dulu yah...jaa~**

***=_Oyasuminasai_=***

** : **Yah gitu deh. Disini Naru-nya incest. Iya ini udah update kok chap 6-nya. Makasih repiu-nya.

**Guest :** Hehehe, amin...amin \('.')/ . Makasih repiunya ^^

**U. Icha-chan : **Lanjutannya adalahh... baca aja sendiri, hehehe*plak*. iya, ini udah updet. Makasih repiu-nya.

**Namikaze Mutiara Hana : **Hehehe, Hana-san bisa aja. Makasih repiu-nya.


End file.
